Changes
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: Takes place during COTBP. Elizabeth finds herself falling in love with Jack while trapped on Rum Runner's Island. What will happen when she admits her feelings to Jack? Will he share her feelings, or is she doomed to become the wife of a Commodore?
1. On the Island

CHAPTER 1

"So!" She chased after him. "Is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth?" Jack's expression hardened. He lifted his right sleeve revealing the large P scar on his arm, then lifted his other sleeve, revealing a bunch of scars. Elizabeth took a step back. There was truth to the other stories. She shouldn't have judged him so quickly.

He moved the collar of his shirt, showing her the bullet wounds on his chest. Her eyes widened.

"No truth at all."

Elizabeth felt guilty. Just because one of the stories she heard wasn't true, doesn't mean that the rest of them weren't. She watched as Jack sat down in the sand, picking up one of the bottles of rum. Even though she was worried about Will's fate, and hated being stranded on an island, not knowing if she would get off, she had to admit, although she wouldn't admit it out loud, that it was rather exciting. Elizabeth always dreamed of adventure ever since she was a little girl. She had always wanted to meet a pirate and sail on a pirate's ship. And the waters were beautiful. They were a gorgeous blue.

"We'll have about a month, maybe more," Jack told her looking out at the sea. "Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances are fair."

He took a swig of the rum. He hated being trapped here again. Hated seeing his beloved Pearl leaving him behind in the hands of that no good scallywag, Barbossa.

"What about Will? We have to do something."

Jack put the cap back on the bottle and rolled it towards her feet.

"You're absolutely right."

He picked up the other bottle and held it out in a toast.

"Here's luck to you, Will Turner," and with that, he took a drink.

Elizabeth bent down and picked up the bottle Jack rolled over to her. She never drank rum in her life, but wondered what it tasted like. She sat down next to Jack and sighed.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

She took a drink of the brown liquid and cringed as it burned down her throat. Jack looked at her, confused.

"What was that, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann."

Jack held up his hands in mock apology. Elizabeth sighed. She decided she might as well have a conversation with the pirate. There was nothing else to do anyway.

"Nothing. It's a song I learned as a child when I thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Let's hear it."

"No."

"Come on, we've got the time," Jack said, impatiently. "Let's have it!"

"No! I would have to have a lot more to drink."

Jack gave her a smirk and asked "How much more?" before taking a drink himself. She shook her head. The man was so infurritating! Then again, he did save her life--- twice. Once from drowning, and once from being killed by one of Barbossa's men. He even admitted that he didn't plan on trading Will for the Pearl, that he had a plan. Still, she didn't like that he called Will stupid. He did risk his life to save theirs, after all. Will had been a good friend of hers since they pulled him out of the water eight years ago. Still, she could never get him to call her Elizabeth. Why, she didn't know.

"Jack..."

He looked at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me in Port Royal from drowning. I hate corsets."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. He didn't need her thanks. He was just doing what he felt was right. But he was a pirate. Since when do pirates do the right thing?

"And thank you for helping me out during the battle."

Again, Jack shrugged. There was a pause. Elizabeth wanted to have a conversation with him, but he didn't seem in the mood. She had already walked around the island to see if maybe there would be another way off somehow, but there wasn't.

"You hungry?" Jack asked her.

She looked at him. "Yes, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since--- since I was kidnapped. Well, Barbossa did give me food but I didn't eat much. I thought it was poisoned until he told me about the curse."

"Well---" Jack stood up. He held out his hand to Elizabeth. She took it and stood up. He motioned for her to follow him. Where was he taking her? Probably to get more rum.

She watched as Jack went to the cache and opened the door and went back down. A couple of minutes later, he came back up with a small box.

"What's that?"

"Food."

They took it back to the beach and opened it. Inside, was fish, apples, bananas, and some bread.

"Thank the Lord for the rumrunners, eh?"

Elizabeth nodded. Jack took the knife out of his pocket and started to cut the fish. He handed her some and took some for himself.

"Apple of banana?"

"Banana," she said, taking a bite of fish. "After seeing Barbossa and his obession with apples, I'm not really in the mood for them."

He chuckled. "I agree. Though, he can't eat 'em 'cause he's cursed. Bloody git."

Elizabeth smiled. The first time she smiled since being kidnapped.

* * *

After eating, it was starting to get dark. Jack and Elizabeth burned some sticks that they gathered up on the island and started a bonfire. Elizabeth had a plan. She knew that Jack would probably get upset but it was the only option she could think of. As soon as Jack fell asleep, she would go back to the cache, and collect all the food and rum, and start a large fire, so the Royal Navy would rescue them. Jack could lead them to Isla De Muerta, and Will would be rescued and Jack could get his ship back! She had hope. Once she managed to relax a little bit, she decided to teach Jack the song. They danced around, bottle of rum in hands and sang around the campfire. "REALLY BAD EGGS!" Jack shouted, causing her to laugh harder. He fell to the ground and pulled her with him. She was actually having fun.

"Once I get the Pearl back, I'll teach it to the crew and we'll sing it all the time."

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a haul and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship really is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom."

Elizabeth liked the sound of that. She would love to have freedom. No more corsets or fancy dresses. Dress the way she wants, and go wherever she wants. That sounded like a wonderful life. She snuggled close to Jack.

"Jack, it must be terrible for you being trapped on this island."

"Oh, it is. But the company is infintely better than last time, I think," he said putting an arm around her shoulder.

She started to feel uncomfortable. No man besides her father, ever held her like that.

"And the scenery has improved..."

She moved away from him.

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk," she said in a teasing voice.

"I know exactly what you mean, luv."

He curled his mustache. Elizabeth held out her bottle of rum.

"To freedom."

"To the Black Pearl," Jack toasted her.

She rolled her eyes as Jack guzzled his rum until he passed out. She looked at the fire, to Jack and back again. She knew Jack would have a fit when she burned the rum, but he would have to get over it. She was starting to like Jack. Not as a friend, not as a brother, but as a... No, stop, she told herself. He was a pirate. Her father was the Governor of Port Royal! It was obvious Will fancied her, and Commodore Norrington proposed to her. What would they say if she broke both of their hearts and went with Jack? What would her father say? He would be horrified, no doubt. Still, she was capable of making her own decisions. James Norrington was a fine man, and she cared for him deeply, but she didn't love him. He was more like an older brother than a love interest. And Will. Her best friend. He had turned to piracy to save her. He was very brave. James and Will were both men that many women would be happy with. Jack could have as many women as he wanted as well. Why in the world would he choose the daughter of a Governor? He would choose a female pirate, like that Ana Maria. It was probably just a small crush she had on Jack, because she finally met a pirate. A pirate who wasn't all bad, a pirate who saved her not once, but twice, and came with Will to help rescue her even though he came to also get his ship back. The ship that rightfully belonged to him. Jack would probably not want to have anything to do with her after she burned the rum. Well, she figured she better get started and gather up the rest of the supplies from the cache. No doubt Jack would be sore when he awoke.


	2. Rescued

CHAPTER 2

Sure enough, Jack was angry. He woke up to the smell of smoke. Before he awoke, he had been dreaming. It was a good dream. He had shot Barbossa and killed him, and gotten his Pearl back. Not to mention he had something else too, or rather, someone else, and it really surprised him. In the dream Elizabeth had told him that she didn't love James or Will, that she loved him and wanted to be a pirate. Then his wonderful dream ended when he woke up and saw Elizabeth burning the rum. This would not do! No sir! He got up and started waving his arms.

"No, not good! Not good! Stop! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"

Elizabeth looked out to sea with a determined look on her face. "Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?"

She turned towards him with a glare on her face.

"One: because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two: that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth shook her head and sat down in the nice, warm sand, looking out at the cool blue ocean.

"Mark my words, Captain Sparrow. Give it an hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out, and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack was so angry with Elizabeth. How could she do this to him? Who did she think she was? He took out his pistol, ready to threaten her, but he decided against it. He quickly put the pistol back in his holster and walked away before saying something he might regret.

"It must have been terribly for you being trapped here, Jack. Must have been terrible for you. WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!" he shouted as he walked around the island.

He looked out into the water, and sure enough, saw a navy ship heading in their direction. Figures.

"There will be no living with her after this," he told himself. She was right. Bloody wench.

He walked back over to her, and she stood up. She didn't have a big smile of triumph on her face like he thought she would. In fact, she didn't seem that happy, really.

"Why the long face, Miss Swann? Ye was right."

She nodded her head and mumbled something which he couldn't quite hear. Before he could ask her what she said, he saw a longboat coming towards the island. It had Commodore James Norrington and Elizabeth's father, Governor Weatherby Swann.

"Elizabeth!" her father said, stepping out of the longboat and pulling his daughter into a hug. Norrington was glad that Elizabeth was alive but at the moment he was staring daggers at the pirate.

"Commdore," Elizabeth went and gave him a hug.

"Elizabeth, are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Elizabeth shook her head no. "No, he didn't, actually. He was actual rather nice to talk to."

Jack nodded. "See? Listen to the girl."

"Whose idea was it to start a huge fire?" the Governor asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and to the commodore and back to her father.

"It was Jack's."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't know what to do, and we had talked about it last night, and he suggested burning as many things as we could find. Luckily, it worked."

Norrington looked at Jack and nodded.

"Good work, pirate," he said. It gave him a bitter taste to compliment him.

Jack just nodded. He thought about telling the truth, but then decided against it. Elizabeth was probably trying to get him in good with her father and the Commodore since he saved her life more than once.

* * *

By the time they returned to the ship, they had decided to head back to Port Royal, but Elizabeth would hear none of it.

"But we've got to save Will!"

Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington wouldn't hear of it. Their main concern was Elizabeth and she was safe now, that was all that mattered. Her father even told her that Will's fate was regrettable but so was he decision to engage in piracy.

Elizabeth begged and pleaded for Will's life, and she didn't know what to do. Finally an idea occured to her.

"Commodore, I beg you, do this for me, as a wedding gift."

They both looked surprised at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" her father asked her.

Elizabeth never took her eyes off James as she said "I am."

Even though Jack wouldn't admit it, he was kind of disappointed. He was peeved at Elizabeth for burning the rum, but it did get them off the island. He decided to lighten the mood.

"Wedding. I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

They all looked in Jack's direction. He held out his hands.

"I know, clap him in irons, right?"

Norrington told Jack that he would accompany them all to Isla De Muerta while being silent as the grave. Jack said he was inescapably clear.

* * *

Jack was surprised when Elizabeth walked up to him wearing pants.

"You know, those clothes really don't suit you. It should be a dress or nothing."

She ignored his comment. There was a small pause.

"You didn't tell him about the curse?"

"I noticed neither did you, for the same reason I imagine."

"He wouldn't have risked it."

Jack smiled. "Could have gotten him drunk."

She gave him a dark look.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, luv. I admire a person who's willing to do whatever's necessary."

Wow. The pirate just complimented her.

"You're a smart man, Jack."

Jack smiled at her compliment.

"But I don't entirely trust you."

That comment didn't bother Jack. He pointed to her and then to himself.

"Peas in a pod, darling."

Elizabeth looked confused. What exactly did Jack mean by that? Did he not trust her, either? She turned away when she saw Norrington approach them. He didn't like the pirate being so close to his fiancee. He tossed Jack his compass.

"With me, Sparrow."

Jack gave Elizabeth one last look before following the Commodore.


	3. Peas in a Pod

CHAPTER 3

Elizabeth was absolutely furious. Jack had told Norrington to keep her under lock and key while he went into the cave all by himself to rescue Will. She wasn't just furious at Jack, she was furious because they were letting Jack go in alone. There was no way he and Will would be able to take on an entire fleet of blood hungry pirates. She needed to get out of this room. She needed to ready a longboat and head for the cave. Before she went to the cave, she would row over to the Black Pearl and helps Gibbs and the rest of Jack's crew escape and they would all go to the cave and the mess would be over with. Jack and Will had saved her life, now it was her turn to save theirs. How was she going to get out of this room? She looked around, and she found some sheets. There was a window, and a boat right outside. She would dump the boat into the water, and then climb down the sheets and into the boat. A sudden thought came to her mind. Why did Jack want her locked in a room while he went into the cave? Was he worried for her safety? No, probably not. He was a pirate. "He saved my life," she whispered to herself. She found herself starting to really fall for Jack. It was more than just a crush, and the idea of him being a pirate. There was just something about him. Earlier, she had told him that she didn't entirely trust him. That wasn't true. She did trust him. At first, when he had wrapped the shackles around her neck, and threatened her life, she wasn't scared. She was angry. She had just stood up for the man, and he was taking her hostage. Then again, he explained to her that they were square. He saved her life and now she was saving his. Jack wasn't really choking her when he had the manacles around her neck. He wasn't even holding her that tight. She was just caught by surprise. It was like he never meant to cause her any harm. He just knew that the Commodore or the Governor wouldn't try anything, while he had his arms around Elizabeth. She did have fun with him on the island that night. It was nice to just dance around, barefoot around a warm fire, and sing, and just have fun. She made a decision. As soon as both Jack and Will were rescued, she was going to tell Jack that she had feelings for him and that she wanted to go with him on the Black Pearl, no matter what anybody else said or thought. She was an adult. She had a right to make her own decisions. But then, what if Jack didn't share her feelings? Oh, well. Then maybe she could be just another crew member. This was what she wanted. Even though Jack was a pirate, he was a good man, and she knew it. Then she thought about Will. Dear sweet Will. What would he say? Will was her best friend, but she didn't have romantic feelings towards him.

* * *

Jack and Will were sword fighting. Will was fighting with one of Barbossa's crew, Jacoby, and Jack was fighting with Barbossa. He had a plan. He was nervous when Barbossa told his undead crew to take a walk instead of go to the boats. Now, a lot of the Navy would be killed. His plan had backfired, but now he had a different plan. He had purposefully taken a gold medallion out of the chest, and cursed himself, so that he wouldn't die. While Barbossa was distracted, Jack would cut his palm, put it on his coin he took out of the chest, and toss it to Will, who would toss both his and Jack's coin in the chest, and then he would shoot Barbossa. He had wanted Elizabeth to be put away until this whole ordeal was over. He couldn't risk the lass getting hurt. She was as stubborn as he was. She would demand to go with him to save Will, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He was starting to have feelings for Elizabeth, but he knew she wouldn't return said feelings. Will Turner was the one she wanted. Will was the man she would do absolutely anything for. Even marry Commodore James Norrington just to save his life. Would she do that for Jack? Absolutely not. Jack was truly vexed by her. He couldn't lie. He had been with a lot of women, and he had lied to a lot of women, but he had never been unfaithful. Elizabeth Swann was one woman he knew he would never lie to, and he would never hurt her, not in a million years. What was it about her that drew him in? She was beautiful, that was for sure. Both inside and out. She had spunk, and he liked that. He was feeling more towards her than just lust. It was something stronger. Was it love? No, it wasn't love. He just cared for her. Yeah, that's it. His mind was on Elizabeth the entire time he was sword fighting with Barbossa. When this was over with, he was going to ask Elizabeth to come join his crew. She would say no, he was almost one hundred percent sure, because she loved Will. He could tell. But there was no harm in asking, was there? No.

* * *

Elizabeth had just crossed over to the Black Pearl, and unlocked the crew out of the brig. They went on deck and knock two undead pirates into the water.

"Come on! Will and Jack are in that cave! We must save them!"

She went to pull the longboat and expected the pirates to help her, but they just stood there.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "We've already got the Pearl."

"Jack owes us a boat," Marty, the little pirate said.

Gibbs spoke up again. "Plus, there's the code to consider."

Elizabeth glared at them. "The code. You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules. They're more like guidelines, anyway!"

But the pirates wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, Miss Swann," Ana Maria chimed in. "You're on your own."

"Fine! Will you gutless cowards at least help me get the longboat into the water?"

* * *

Governor Swann walked into the room to check on his daughter. He had his head down. He didn't know that she was no longer in the room.

"Elizabeth, I'm very proud of you. I just wanted to say I think you made the right decision. Commodore Norrington is a fine man and will make a fine husband, I am sure. Once Turner is rescued, we'll be on our way back to Port Royal."

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that Elizabeth was no longer in the room. He saw a piece of paper laying on a desk. He went and picked it up to read it. It was indeed his daughter's handwriting.

"Dearest Father,

I am going into that cave to save both Will and Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow is a good man who can be trusted even though he is a pirate. Father, I like Commodore Norrington, but I am not in love with him. I am in love with another. And it's not Will Turner, either. Yes, it is Jack. I love him, Father. And no, he didn't take me, if you're wondering. On the island we talked about freedom, and life on a ship. I fell in love. After this horrible ordeal, I intend to sail away with Jack. I hope you can forgive me, Father. I do love you very much. Please tell James I'm sorry.

Your daughter,

Elizabeth."

Governor Swann looked up and saw the sheets tied together, hanging out the window. His eyes widened in terror.

"My God, Elizabeth. What have you done?"


	4. Elizabeth Confesses

CHAPTER 4

Elizabeth made it to the cave. She found Jack and Will each sword fighting with Barbossa and a couple members of Barbossa's crew. She picked up a large pole.

"I am going to teach you the meaning of pain," one of the pirates said, ready to strike Will.

"You like pain?" Elizabeth hit the man over the head, knocking him down. "Try wearing a corset."

Elizabeth helped Will up to his feet. Will was surprised to see her. They both looked and saw Jack and Barbossa sword fighting. She gasped when she saw Jack turn into a skeleton.

"What's happened to Jack?"

"It was all part of his plan. He took some of the cursed treasure, and didn't put one coin back. He's now immortal, so he won't get killed during this fight."

She nodded, smiling. "I understand. Jack's a smart man."

"Indeed."

The battle went on for a few more minutes, and while Barbossa was distracted, Jack took the two medallions out of his pocket, and cut his palm, getting his blood on the one he took and tossing the other one to Will who quickly caught it. Barbossa turned and saw Elizabeth, coming towards them. He aimed his pistol at her. Her eyes widened in horror. A gun shot was heard. Barbossa, confused, turned and looked in Jack's direction. The shot had come from Jack's pistol.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and you waste your shot," he smired.

"He didn't waste it," came Will's voice.

Barbossa turned and saw Will drop both his and Jack's medallion into the chest. He looked down and saw blood. He was surprised.

"I feel... cold."

Barbossa fell to the floor, dead as a hammer. Elizabeth ran up to Will and gave him a hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

Will looked at her, sadly. "We should return to the Dauntless. Your fiancee will be wanting to know you're safe."

"I'm not marrying James, Will."

Will got a look of hope in his eyes. Jack was always telling him to wait for the opportune moment. This was the moment. They looked and saw Jack looking through treasure that wasn't cursed.

"Before we return, Elizabeth, I have to tell you something. I should have told you from the moment I met you. I love you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She had a feeling that Will probably had a small crush on her, but love? No, this wasn't good. Not good at all. What was she going to say to him? She had to be honest. She just hated breaking two men's hearts, especially on the same night. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"And I love you, too, Will. Just not the same way that you love me. I love you more like a brother. I'm so sorry, Will."

Will didn't look angry, he just looked sad.

"And no, I don't love James, in a romantic way, either. He's more like a brother as well. The man I love romantically is Jack."

Will's eyes widened at this.

"Jack?"

She nodded.

"But, how, when---"

"When Barbossa made me and Jack walk the plank, we went to the Rumrunners Island, and we got quite close. No, he didn't do anything like what you're thinking. I would never do that until I was ready. And I'm not ready for that yet. On that island, I just fell in love with him. We sat by the fire. He told me that the Black Pearl wasn't just a ship, but also freedom. That's what I want, Will. Not only am I madly in love with Jack, I want to be free. I want to sail the worlds. Live my life on the sea. Free as a bird. My last name is Swann, after all. And his is Sparrow."

Will nodded his head in understanding. He loved Elizabeth, and he only wanted her to be happy and if Jack made her happy, then so be it. Then another thought occured to him.

"What about your father?"

"My father probably won't approve at first, but he has to understand that I am a grown woman and quite capable of making my own decisions. And if he disapproves, I don't care. It's my life. Not his."

Jack walked forward, carrying some of the treasure.

"I was wondering if you two would be so kind as to take me back to my ship."

* * *

They were in the long boat. All was silent. The Black Pearl was no longer there. Elizabeth felt sorry for Jack. Her voice sounded on the verge of tears when she said "I'm sorry, Jack."

"They done what was right by them," Jack replied. "Can't expect more than that."

Elizabeth decided she would tell him when they got back to the Dauntless. Would Jack feel the same way about her? No, of course not. He was a pirate. Pirates don't fall in love. Still, even if he didn't have the same feelings for her, maybe he would letter be a crew member on his ship.

They finally arrived back to the Dauntless. Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington were both so relieved to see that she was alright.

"Elizabeth, you gave me quite a scare," the Governor said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. About the letter---"

"I know, and I understand, Elizabeth."

The Commodore looked confused. "What letter?"

Elizabeth looked over at Jack and then looked back to her father.

"Father, I would like to have a moment alone with... Jack."

Jack looked up at the mention of his name.

"Me, love?"

"Ten minutes," said the Commodore. "And then you are locked in the brig."

Elizabeth looked to Will who just shrugged his shoulders. Norrington, Governor Swann, and Will all walked off in the opposite direction leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Miss Swann?"

"Elizabeth. You can call me Elizabeth, Jack."

Jack smiled. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."

She chuckled. "Oh, Jack. Anyway, there is something I need to tell you. It's very important."

"What is it, love?" Jack asked in a serious tone.

"I love you."


	5. The Talk

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :)

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth were sitting alone in a cabin. After Elizabeth poured her heart out to Jack, Jack had taken her by the hand and went into one of the unoccupied cabins of the ship. She was sitting in the chair behind the desk, while he paced the floor, not saying a word. Finally, Elizabeth was beginning to get frustrated.

"Jack, will you please say something?"

Jack looked at her, stroking his chin. His eyes were full of seriousness.

"You really love me, Elizabeth? Or do you just love the idea of being free?"

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Jack, I swear to you, from the bottom of my heart, that I do love you. If you decided you wanted to give up a life at sea, I would still be by your side. Freedom is only a bonus of being with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Just being with you, I know I will be free no matter where we are. I really do love you, Jack. "

"But--- what about the future? What if ye want to get married and have a couple of little ones...."

Elizabeth was worried now. Oh, no. Was he saying he never wanted to have children? Was he saying that? She could understand not getting married, she would still be right by his side, but giving up having kids?

"What do you mean, Jack? Are you saying you never want to have children?"

"I didn't mean it that way, love. I just meant that I'm not ready to settle down and have kids yet. Maybe someday, but not right now."

"Jack, I would never ask you to give up your life at sea, no matter what. I don't care if we get married, just being with you will be enough. And maybe not soon, but someday I would love to have a child or two."

Jack was surprised by this. The beautiful and smart Governor's daughter was telling him that she didn't care if they didn't get married. He probably would pop the question someday, just not someday soon.

"Elizabeth---"

She put her finger to his lips to quiet him. "The question is, Jack, do you love me? Do you have any romantic feelings towards me at all?"

"You've no idea. I know I'm a pirate, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of falling in love. I do love you, Elizabeth. I just think you could do so much better."

She surprised Jack by pulling his face towards her and kissing him softly on the lips. Wow, this was Elizabeth's first kiss. She pulled away slowly, and then leaned her forehead on his.

"Jack, I really do love you. Very much."

"What about Will?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I told him that I had feelings for you while we were still in the cave. He told me he loved me, and I had to follow my heart. I love Will, and I love James, but I love them like brothers. I'm in love with you, Jack."

Jack smiled and gave her another kiss.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth came back out on deck where Norrington was waiting.

"There you are. I gave you nearly fifteen minutes. It's off to the brig, pirate."

"James, wait. I have something I need to tell you. Father---"

She waved her father over who was talking to Will. They both approached.

"What is it, Elizabeth?"

"I just want to apologize to all three of you. First I would like to apologize to Will for breaking your heart, Father, I would like to apologize to you for disappointing you, and James, I would like to apologize for not marrying you."

James looked confused. "You're not marrying me?"

She shook her head no. "I'm so sorry. I'm in love with another. Father already knows. I left him a note. I'm in love with Jack."

Will and the Governor were the only ones who weren't surprised by this news. James wasn't angry at Elizabeth, he was angry at Jack.

"How dare you?"

Jack put his hands up in the air.

"How dare I what? Commodore, Miss Swann has expressed her true feelings and where her heart lies, and it lies with me. You probably won't believe me, mate, but I love her, too."

James looked back at Elizabeth.

"Is this true? Have you really fallen in love with this man, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I have. I plan to sail away with him."

"I can't let that happen, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was angry now. How dare he? Who was he to tell her what she could and couldn't do this was her life not his.

"You listen to me."

She looked around at everybody on the ship. Even the surviving Navy men. She stood on the edge of the ship.

"ALL OF YOU LISTEN!" She screamed.

Governor Swann and Norrington were both surprised by her outburst, even Will looked a little shocked. Jack had a large, proud smile on his face.

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK! THIS IS MY LIFE! MINE ALONE TO LIVE! IF I WANT TO SAIL AWAY WITH JACK, SO BE IT! I LOVE HIM! HE LOVES ME! DID YOU HEAR THAT? I AM ELIZABETH SWANN, DAUGHTER OF THE GOVERNOR OF PORT ROYAL, AND I AM IN LOVE WITH THE NOTORIOUS PIRATE, CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! SAVVY?"

Jack was amused to hear her use one of his words. She climbed down and walked over to Jack's waiting arms, glaring daggers at James. James wasn't angry anymore. He looked sad now.

"If you would just let me explain. I want you to be happy, Elizabeth. The reason I can't let that happen is because I am under strict orders of the King. Sparrow is to be hanged after we return to Port Royal. I am sorry. Until then, he must be locked in the brig. Gilette--"

Gilette came forward and put shackles on Jack's wrists.

"But he saved my life! More than once! He saved Will! He killed the pirate who was going to kill me! He might be a pirate, but he's a good man. And he loves me. Truly."

Jack nodded his head. "Aye, I do."

"Like the Commodore said, we are all under orders of the King. I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Her father did look sorry, very sorry.

Before they went to take Jack to the brig, Elizabeth grabbed Jack's face and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

And with that, Jack was taken to the brig.


	6. Will Helps

CHAPTER 6

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Jack sat in his cell, with his hat over his face. It just figured. He finally met someone he loved more than the sea and rum, and this happens. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching. It was probably Norrington or the Governor.

"Jack?"

Jack removed his hat and looked to see it was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here, love?"

He walked over to the bars where she stood. She reached in and stroked his face with her fingers. Jack almost melted at her touch. Only one other woman had made him feel this way, but he didn't want to think about that now.

"I asked James and my father if I could come and see you and they agreed."

Jack nodded his head in understanding. Elizabeth looked like she just wanted to burst into tears, but she seemed to be holding them in pretty well.

"Are you hungry?"

"That I am, love."

Elizabeth reached into the pocket of the red coat she was wearing, and brought out a white bag and handed it to Jack. Inside was some chicken, a couple pieces of bread, and a small bottle of rum.

"Thanks, Lizzie."

She smiled at his new nickname for her. He had three so far. Love, darling, and Lizzie.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. You don't deserve this. I tried to talk to my father and James, but they wouldn't listen."

Jack sighed as he took a bite of bread. If only he could get out of here. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Lizzie, where's the whelp?"

Elizabeth looked confused. "The whelp?"

"William Turner."

She rolled her eyes. "He's not a whelp, Jack. But he's out on deck. Why?"

"Tell him to come down here, quickly."

"But why?"

"You'll see. Just go get him."

Elizabeth quickly ran up on deck for Will.

Jack stood there, smiling. This just might work. If only Will agreed to this.

Elizabeth returned with Will trailing behind her.

"Okay, Jack, he's here. What do you want with him?"

"William, you were the one who helped me escape in Port Royal. As you said, all one needs is the proper leverage. Perhaps you could help me escape again. What say you to that?"

"I don't know, Jack. I could get in trouble."

"Will, please!"

This time it was Elizabeth who spoke.

"You would be doing the right thing. You would be helping a good man escape. I will go with him, of course."

"But, Elizabeth--- I said I wanted you to be happy, but---"

"Look, me and Lizzie will sneak onto a longboat and row towards Tia Dalma. She's a witch, I guess you could say. Maybe. Very good friend. She lives in the swamps. She'll help me find a ship. And I promise you I will always take care of Elizabeth. I love her."

Will nodded his head. He was right. Jack was a good man, and he and Elizabeth were in love.

"All right, I'll get you out."

* * *

NOTE: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to post another one. More's to come, I promise. :)


	7. Will Tags Along

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Will lowered a longboat into the water. The Commodore and the Governor were nowhere in sight. It was breaking his heart, to see Elizabeth go, but he just wanted her to be happy, and he knew he was doing the right thing. Jack Sparrow--- sorry--- Captain Jack Sparrow had proved himself a good man, even if he was a pirate and on the run from the law. The pirate had his good qualities, too. He helped him find Elizabeth, he saved Elizabeth from drowning in Port Royal. Will really admired the pirate. He even treated Elizabeth like she deserved to be treated.

"Quick, while you've got a chance," he told the couple standing beside him.

"Thanks. You're a diamond, mate."

Elizabeth looked Will sadly in the eyes.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Very much."

"Will you tell my father and James goodbye for me?"

"I will. Then I will probably be placed under the hangman's noose."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "No. No! They can't do that!"

Will sighed, sadly. "Yes they can, Elizabeth. I'm helping a fugitive escape and letting him take you as well."

"Come with us."

"What?"

"You could come with us, Will. This is your chance to escape. You're not going to stand there and tell me that you actually enjoyed your job as a blacksmith?"

Will thought for a moment. He could go, and then maybe once they found a ship, they could drop Will off somewhere, far from Port Royal. It was worth a shot.

"Alright, I'll go."

They all three climbed into the longboat and started to row away as fast as possible.

* * *

Governor Swann went and knocked on the door to Elizabeth's cabin.

"Elizabeth? Dinner is about to be served. You must be hungry."

There was no answer. The Governor sighed. She was probably angry with him.

"Elizabeth, please don't be like this. I'm sorry for what's going to happen, but like me and the Commodore have said, we are all bound by the law. Even if Sparrow did do a couple of good deeds, he is still a criminal. You don't have to speak with me right now, but at least come to dinner."

There was still no answer. The Governor turned to walk away, but then stopped. His eyes widened suddenly. Was Elizabeth even in her cabin? Maybe she was still visiting with Sparrow. Yes, that would be it. She would want to be with him before his hanging.

He walked down towards the brig. The Governor had a bad feeling. There was a knot in his stomach. He usually didn't get bad feelings, but right now he had an awful big one. He walked down to the brig and saw with horror in his eyes, that the bars were removed and Sparrow was no longer in his cell.

* * *

They had been rowing for at least an hour and their arms were starting to get tired. The entire ride was silent. They had no idea where they were going, or when they would get there. Jack's thoughts right now were on the Black Pearl. He was wondering if he would ever see that ship again. That ship used to be the most important thing to him. It was now the second most important thing. Elizabeth was his number one. Will's thoughts were on what he would do once Jack and Elizabeth found a ship. He really didn't care what he did, he just wanted out of Port Royal. Elizabeth's mind was on her father and the Commodore. They would probably never want to speak to her again if they ran into her. She felt so guilty about a lot of things. She never said goodbye to her father or the Commodore and they had been so good to her. Will had been good to her as well and told her that he loved her, and she still felt guilty about not feeling the same way. Maybe Will would find somebody else whom he could love more than her. He deserved someone who would give him her whole heart. She loved Jack. More than anything. In the short time she knew him, she fell in love with him. She didn't know what the future held, but she knew that she was going to love Jack until her dying days.


	8. Tia Dalma

Thanks for the reviews!! :) You're awesome!!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

They were rowing down a river. It was rather eerie looking. Will and Elizabeth looked a little nervous, but Jack seemed relaxed. He smiled, and pointed with his finger.

"There it is. Tia Dalma's hut."

They stepped out of the long boat and tied it to the dock.

"Who exactly is Tia Dalma, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, arching an eyebrow.

He smiled at her. "No need to be upset or suspicious, love. She's just an old friend. She will be able to help us find a ship. And we may have to stay here for the night."

Elizabeth nodded her head. She trusted Jack now one hundred percent with her whole heart. Jack was the first to go towards the door with Elizabeth behind him, and Will behind her.

"Let me do the talkin', savvy?"

They both nodded as Jack knocked on the door of the shack.

"Come in!" came a voice.

Jack slowly opened the door and they walked in. The room was really eerie. It had a few lit candles, and there was a large white snake hanging on the ceiling. Tia Dalma smiled when she saw who it was.

"Jack Sparra. I be wonderin' when you would visit me 'gain."

"Allow me to introduce me friends... this is..."

"Don't tell me."

Tia Dalma walked up to Elizabeth looking at her. Elizabeth's back tensed up when Tia moved behind her.

"You be Elizabeth Swann. Daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. You have been fascinated wi' pirates since you was little girl. You have finally found 'da man you love, whom you would die for. Whether he be pirate or not, he is the man you are destined to be wit', and him be Jack Sparra'."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

Tia just smiled and turned her focus towards Will.

"You--- you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turna'. Your father left when you was just a boy, you were a blacksmith in Port Royal, where you fell in love with the daughter of the Governor, but she don't return said love. Yet you have agreed to let her go, so she could be happy."

Will nodded his head. "Yes, but if I may, how do you know all about this?"

"I know a lot of things, William Turna'."

Tia went to sit back down in the chair behind her table. She motioned with her finger for them all to sit down as well.

"What can I do for ye?"

"We need your help and we're not leaving without it," Jack told her firmly.

"I see. And how may I help you, witty Jack?"

"We need a ship."

Tia nodded. She had seen this coming.

"No need to worry, Jack. The Black Pearl will be coming back for you."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this. "She is?"

"Yes. And it's all thanks to the woman you love."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth in confusion.

"What's my Lizzie got to do with it?"

"They brought up the code, and Miss Swann told them that the code was more like guidelines and to hang them."

Jack smiled over at Elizabeth. How he loved this woman. She was the apple of his eye.

"Thanks, love. You're a real treasure. Much better than silver and gold."

Elizabeth smiled. What a beautiful compliment. Jack was always full of surprises. She knew that she had made the right decision. It still broke her heart however that she had to hurt Will and her family. She looked over at Will. He just smiled at her, assuring her that he was fine.

"Do you know when my ship will be coming back?"

"Sometime tomorrow. It will come by here first and then Port Royal. I suggest you all stay the night."

"Done!"

There were three small bedrooms in the back. Tia Dalma never slept in any of those rooms. She slept on a hammock hanging in the room they were in now. Will took the bedroom on the right, Jack took the bedroom on the left, and Elizabeth took the bedroom in the middle.

* * *

Will lay in the bed, thinking. His mind was on a lot of things. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? Would he ever find someone whom he loved as much as he did Elizabeth? Maybe more? Could that be possible?

It had broke his heart when Elizabeth didn't return his love but he wasn't going to break down and cry. He loved Elizabeth and to prove that, he let her go. At least she was happy and Elizabeth's happiness was all that mattered to him. He had thought about staying as part of Jack's crew but it would be hard seeing Jack and Elizabeth together all the time, kissing, and holding hands, etc. He would figure it out tomorrow, right now he just needed some sleep. He was exhausted.


	9. Home At Last

Thanks for the reviews!! :)

* * *

Sure enough, the Black Pearl arrived at Tia Dalma's hut at around nine in the morning. Jack was so glad that he would be getting his ship back once and for all, and he would have his Lizzie by his side the entire time. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Tia Dalma had been sitting at the table, eating breakfast when a knock came at the door. Will said he would get it, and it was Mr. Gibbs. Jack knew what Gibbs' answer was going to be, but he decided to ask anyway.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code."

"Well, we figured they were more like guidelines."

Jack and Gibbs looked at Elizabeth who smiled proudly.

"Thank you for coming back, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs gave her a smile. Tia Dalma asked if he or the rest of the crew would like something to eat but Gibbs declined, saying they stocked up on food before coming back for Jack.

"Ready to go, Jack?"

"In a minute, Joshamee. Lizzie, might I have a word?"

Elizabeth nodded, and followed Jack to one of the bedrooms. He closed the door behind her. She was a little nervous. What if Jack changed his mind? What if he didn't want her to come with them?

He cleared his throat. "Before we go, Lizzie, I have to know a few things first."

Elizabeth only nodded her head, a small lump in her throat.

"First... Are you one hundred percent sure that this is what you want? Because once we're aboard that ship, there's no turning back. I love you will all me heart, but I need to know for certain that you really do feel the same way."

"Oh, Jack." She embraced him. Even though he was a pirate, he had a sensitive nature. He was a good man.

"Is that a yes, then?"

She smiled and pulled away from him.

"Yes, I have never been more sure of anything. I love you, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, luv."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow, and I want to sail away with you, and be with you until my dying days."

Jack gave her a warm, affectionate smile. "I feel the same way, Lizzie. "

"Anything else?"

"Well, I always have to say this to a new crew member, so--- here goes. Do you have the courage and fortitude to stay true and follow orders in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"Aye, Captain."

Jack smirked.

"Very well. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

* * *

Back in Port Royal, Governor Swann was sitting in his mansion with his face buried in his hands. His daughter had taken off with a pirate! A criminal! How could he trust Sparrow with her? He would take her virginity and then probably dump her off somewhere. The thought of someone, especially a pirate taking his daughter before she was properly wed, disgust him. He had such high hopes for his daughter. He always knew that James Norrington fancied her, and he thought that they would make a lovely couple. He was a good man, and a Commodore, and his daughter was a lovely and charming girl. He imagined them having a big wedding by the ocean, and then having a few little ones. Grandchildren. How he had dreamed of it for a long time. He would, however, forgive his daughter, because he loved her, and she was young and naive. James Norrington had told the Governor that he had always cared for Elizabeth and it ripped him up inside to know that she was in love with a pirate. They had both told Elizabeth that they wanted her to be happy, and they wished Jack no ill will for he helped them and helped rescue Elizabeth and Will as well. They would have let Jack go, but they were both bound by the law. Governor Swann had thought of writing a note and trying to send it to Elizabeth, wherever she was, but he was afraid to take that risk. Maybe he would see her again someday. He truly missed her, he just hoped that she was safe, and that Sparrow didn't force Elizabeth to do anything she didn't want to, and he hoped that he didn't hurt her. If he hurt his daughter in anyway, he would kill the blasted pirate himself!

* * *

Jack walked around the deck of the Black Pearl, with a bottle of rum in his hand. He handed over the wheel to Anamaria, and looked out at the horizon. They had been at sea now for two hours, and it was great to be home. Elizabeth would be sleeping in Anamaria's cabin. At first, Elizabeth seemed nervous, since Anamaria had threatened to give her to Barbossa, thinking that she was who they were after. Anamaria, now, was being very civil to Elizabeth and had even given her some pirate clothes to wear. A white long sleeved shirt like Jack's, a brown vest, black pants, black boots, a black hat and a brown jacket just in case it got chilly. Elizabeth thanked her and asked if there was any way she could wash or freshen up. Anamaria laughed, and said that they could get a large basin and the cook would heat up some water and she could wash. Elizabeth thanked her again, and went out on deck to look for Jack.

She smiled as she saw Jack staring out at the sunset. He looked over at her and smirked.

"C'mere, luv. Watch the sunset with me."

She walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think Will will be alright?"

They had dropped Will off in some town, which Jack couldn't even pronounce, and Will had assured Elizabeth that he would be fine and that he hoped she and Jack had a happy life together.

Jack kissed the top of her head.

"He'll be fine, luv. He can hold his own. Trust me, I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. After I rescued you and then escaped, I ran into the blacksmith shop, met with William, he refused to let me go, we started a sword fight, his boss woke up and cracked me over the head with a bottle, then I was put in jail, and then he helped me escape to come and rescue you."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Will you tell me everything that you and Will did when coming to find me?"

"Sure, I will. If you tell me how you fared being on the Black Pearl with Barbossa while we were searching for you."

She smiled and leaned up kissing him on the cheek.

"Done."


	10. Romantic Evening

After Elizabeth's bath, she got out, and put on a long white nightgown, like the one she wore in Port Royal when she was kidnapped. She put on her boots and went to meet Jack in his cabin, where they would lay and just talk. How Elizabeth loved that man. She knew that he was a pirate but she also knew that he had a huge heart even if he didn't always show it, it was there. Jack's cabin was right next to hers, so she didn't have to worry about the crew gawking at her in her night clothes. She knocked on the door leading to Jack's cabin and heard him call "Come in, luv."

Elizabeth smiled and pushed open the door. She expected to see Jack sitting behind his desk with a bottle of rum in hand, but that's not what she found. On the floor was a couple of blankets and a few pillows. There were two rum bottles sitting in the middle and the cabin was pitch black, with a couple of candles.

"Jack... this is so lovely."

Jack smiled and walked over towards her and took her hand and led her to the blankets. They both plopped down and he handed her one bottle of rum and kept the other for himself.

"So... who first, luv? Do you want me to tell ye how me and William's voyage while coming to your rescue or do you want to tell me about being under Barbossa's wing first?"

Elizabeth took a drink of the rum. She had told Jack on the island that she thought it was a vile drink, but deep down she liked it.

"You go first."

"Alright, then. Where shall I start?"

"When you went into the blacksmith shop."

"Aye. Well, when I escaped, I ran inside, hoping to get those darn shackles off me hands. I found ol' what's-his-face? The owner... um..."

"Mr. Brown."

"Right. Well, anyway, he was passed out drunk, didn't budge at all. I managed to get the shackles off and I heard a noise. Young William walked in, and o' course, being a pirate and all, I held a sword to him."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, causing Jack to chuckle.

"Don't worry. I didn' plan on hurting him, I just wanted to get out of there and figured he'd try to stop me, which o' course, he did. So we had a pretty good lil' sword fight. I ended up cheating, though, because, well, I'm a pirate. I pointed me pistol at him and I told him that he bullet wasn't meant for him. The next thing I know, I'm knocked unconcious and I wake up in a cell. Mr. Brown woke up and had the audacity to crack me over the head with a bottle!"

Elizabeth started laughing. Jack rolled his eyes. He should have known she would laugh.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Anyway, after being in the cell for a little while, I hear the sound of cannons. I knew right away that it was me beloved ship. The other prisoners managed to escape because a cannon blew a hole in the wall of the cell they were trapped in. While I was trying to find a way out, two of me old crew mates appeared, and that's when I found out there really was a curse. The next morning, young William came down asking me questions about the Black Pearl and how he wanted to save ye. When I found out his last name was Turner, it gave me an idea. Like I said, I didn't plan on trading him, I would help him rescue you and he would help me get me ship back. We ended up taking the Interceptor, and I had told William that his father had been a pirate and a good man. But he didn't believe me. Anyway, we went to Tortuga to gather a crew. Found Gibbs passed out drunk, like he always is in Tortuga, and he gathered up a crew which as you can see is on board right now. We arrived at Isla De Muerta and saw you wearing that purple silk dress. You did look lovely, I have to admit."

She blushed at the compliment.

"Well, I told Will that we needed to wait for the opportune moment. I had planned on negotiating. I was going to get you back, and tell Barbossa that I knew whose blood he needed to lift the curse. But it was all to be a trick. Anyway, Will knocked me out with an oar, so that plan backfired. Then there was that battle with the Pearl and the Interceptor, and then me and you were stranded on the island."

"Wow. Jack, can I ask you one more thing before I tell you of my ordeal?"

"Certainly, luv. Ask away."

"When did you fall in love with me?"

Jack smiled at her.

"Well, I have to admit, I was vexed by you the moment I saw ye, but I wasn't really in love yet, but I felt something. A spark you could call it. I fell in love with you when we were marooned and you taught me the pirate song. That's when I knew for certain that it was love and not just lust."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then took a swig of her rum.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"When you poured your heart out to me, and when you told me the truth about your adventures and about the Pearl. That's when I fell in love. Now, wanna hear about what happened with Barbossa?"

"I'm all ears."

"Okay."

She smiled.

"Well, I met Will eight years ago when I was only twelve. He was floating on a piece of wood in the water, and he was brought on board the ship. I found the medallion around his neck and took it because I was afraid they would hang him if they found out. I kept it forever. It was safely hidden in my drawer. I ended up having a dream about the day I met Will, and I put the medallion around my neck but I hid it in my bodice so no one would see it. That was the day you rescued me from drowning. Thanks, by the way."

Jack smiled and waved his hand at her.

"That night, when the Black Pearl came into Port Royal, those two dumb pirates, Pintel and Ragetti, I believe are their names, they came to kidnap me. I mentioned Parlay and they took me to the Pearl where I was smacked in the face by Bosun."

Jack cringed. He hated women being abused. Hated it.

"That son of a---"

"It's alright, Jack. Anyway, I made a deal with Barbossa. Well, first I told him that my last name was Turner. He would sure kidnap me if he knew I was the Governor's daughter. I told him that I was a maid. I made a bargain with him. I would give him the medallion if he would leave Port Royal and never come back. He agreed but he didn't return me to shore because that wasn't part of the deal. I was locked in one of the cabins, and the next night Pintel and Ragetti walked in and handed me that dress telling me that Barbossa requests I wear it while dining with him. I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten a thing all day. I dug into that food, and then when he offered me an apple, I thought that it was poisoned. He then told me about the curse, but I didn't believe him at first. I tried to stab him but that didn't work. I ran outside on deck and the crew were all skeletons. Then the next day they took me to the cave and they cut my hand on the coin and dropped it into the chest. The curse wasn't lifted, so I told him the truth. That my last name was not really Turner, and he knocked me to the ground. I woke up and Will was there and he got me out of there, and he bandaged my hand, and he found out the truth. That it was his blood they needed. Then the battle and then we were stranded on the island."

Jack put a comforting arm around her shoulder. That must have been terrifying for a young, sweet girl like his Lizzie. He would be damned if he let anything happen to her.

"You must have been frightened."

She nodded her head. "I was. But I'm fine now. I'm safe. You're safe. Will's safe. James is safe. My father's safe. You've got the Pearl back. Barbossa's dead and the curse is broken."

Jack smiled and gave her a hug.

"Which cheek did Bosun smack?"

She pointed to her right cheek. Jack leaned forward and kissed it. She smiled and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Aw, bloody hell!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"What's the matter, Jack?"

"We need more rum."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back in a second, darling."

Elizabeth nodded and watched as Jack left their cabin to go to the rum cellar.

* * *

Jack walked down to the rum cellar searching for a fresh bottle but there didn't seem to be any left.

"Why must the bloody rum always be gone?"

He continued to search, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a strange voice.

"Time's run out, Jack."


	11. Bootstrap Bill Turner

Thanks again for the reviews!! :)

* * *

Jack turned around, and looked and saw a figure. Was he hallucinating? The figure looked an awful lot like Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?"

The figure looked up and into Jack's eyes. He had water coming out of his mouth. He had a large starfish on his cheek.

"You look good, Jack."

Jack wished he could say the same, but he couldn't.

"Is this a dream?"

"No."

Jack wasn't surprised. "I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum."

Bootstrap held up his hand, revealing a bottle of rum. Jack took it and opened it up.

They spent a few minutes making conversation. Jack told Bootstrap that his son, Will, helped him get the Pearl back.

"So he turned pirate after all."

They continued to talk, and Bootstrap apologized for the mutiny by Barbossa, and that he stood up for him. Jack just waved it off. It was all in the past anyway, and he got his ship back.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me. Davy Jones. Your thirteen years are up, Jack."

"Well, technically, I was captain for two years---"

"Jack, you won't be able to talk your way out of this. You made a deal with him. One hundred years of servitude. Or it's the Locker for you. He'll send his Kraken for you and drag you and the ship down to the depths."

Jack was worried now.

"Any idea when Jones will release said beastie?"

"I've already told you, Jack. Your time is up."

Jack looked at her palm, and his eyes widened when he saw the Black Spot appear. Not good. He looked up and Bootstrap was gone. Oh, bugger. Elizabeth. The crew. He had to get them all off the ship and on land somewhere. He didn't care, where, they just needed to get off sea. He would run and warn the crew to head for land and then he would warn Elizabeth, but do his best not to scare her. He certainly didn't want to worry her.

He ran up on deck and started shouting orders at the crew to head for land.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't say port! I said land, any land!"

Jack then ran back to his cabin where Elizabeth was waiting.

"Took long enough. Where were you?"

Jack looked at Lizzie with horror in his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't tell her. He didn't want to worry her.

"Jack?"

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him. He looked anywhere but at her.

"Jack?"

"Shh."

"For heaven's sake, Jack, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Now Elizabeth was worried. This wasn't like Jack. He was acting strange... er. She put her hands on his shoulders, causing him to jump back.

"Jack, it's alright. Please tell me what's wrong."

"We have to head for land."

"Land? Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough, luv."


	12. Land

CHAPTER 12

They had finally made it to land. It took three hours, but they made it. Elizabeth was really worried. Jack refused to tell her what was going on. She loved Jack, but she was hurt that he wouldn't confide in her and tell her what the trouble was. The crew had unloaded all the things they would need while staying on land. They had plenty of food, water, and rum. Enough to last at least five to six months. Jack would think up a plan by then. He would find a way to get out of this debt. As the crew started to build a fire, Gibbs walked up to Jack.

"Cap'n? Might I have a word?"

Jack looked over and saw Elizabeth helping the crew. He looked back to Gibbs, and nodded his head. They walked a little ways towards the forest. He knew he had to tell Lizzie. It would worry her more if she didn't know.

"Jack, for the love of Mother and Child, what's coming after us?"

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was hard enough telling Gibbs, it would be even harder telling Lizzie.

"The Kraken. Me thirteen years of being captain of the Pearl has passed, and now Davy Jones has sent his beastie after me. I even have the Black Spot."

Jack removed the white wrapping he had on his hand, and showed the Spot to Gibbs, who spun around nervously.

"Not good, Jack."

"Indeed."

"What are we going to do?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We have enough food, water, and most importantly, rum, to last us for quite a while. I'll think of something. Just don't say a word to Lizzie, alright? I'll distract her while you warn the crew. Don't wanna scare her."

"Aye, Captain."

They went back to the campfire that the crew had built. The crew were telling Elizabeth of their adventures and their decisions to become pirates.

Jack sat down next to Elizabeth, who rested her head on his shoulder. She was tired. She was still wearing her nightgown.

"Tired, luv?"

"Mm."

"Come on, let's find somewhere to lie down."

Jack helped her up and they walked over by a nice tree. Jack made sure there were no coconuts on it, before they flopped down. He figured Gibbs was probably warning the crew right now. Jack made Lizzie lay her head on his lap as he stroked her soft, silky hair. He needed to find a way out of this. Davy Jones was a hard man to trick. What was he going to do?

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning, and found Elizabeth all dressed. She had gone back on the ship, to their cabin to get her clothes. She looked over at Jack and smiled when she saw he was awake. Elizabeth walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Morning, Jack."

"Morning, luv. Where's the crew?"

"They went to see if they could find an abandoned shack or something to hold us."

Jack slowly nodded his head, and chewed the inside of his cheek. Lizzie could tell that something was wrong. Jack was acting different. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to rub.

"Why are you so tense, Jack?"

"Lizzie, there's something I have to tell ye---"

Before he could say anything else, the crew came back.

"Good news! We found a shack that will fit all of us!"

Jack smiled, relieved, that he didn't have to tell Elizabeth yet. He stood up, pulling Lizzie with him.

"Good. Let's gather our things and head on up."

They all started to gather their things. Elizabeth never took her eyes off Jack as they headed for the shack.


	13. Jack's Confession

They had just arrived at the shack. It was run down, but there was plenty of room. Elizabeth never took her eyes off of Jack as they walked into the shack. He had something to tell her. Something serious. Maybe she could persuade him to take a walk with her later on and he could tell her then what was troubling him, without any interruptions. What had happened when Jack went to get more rum for the two of them? He was perfectly calm and relaxed when he left the cabin, but when he came back, he was, it seemed, to her anyway, frightened. She had never seen Jack so frightened. It frightened her. For Jack to be frightened, something had to seriously be wrong. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Marty's voice.

"Who be getting that, Captain?"

The short pirate was pointing to a small cot by the wall. Jack looked at both Elizabeth and Ana Maria. There was only room for one, who should get it? Elizabeth answered for him.

"Ana Maria can have it. She gave me the clothes I'm wearing now, and has been a good friend, so I want Ana to have it."

Ana Maria smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Swann."

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth."

The crew all made little beds for themselves, except for Ana Maria, who just sat down on the cot. It wasn't that comfortable, to begin with. Gibbs spoke up.

"Cap'n, how about I get us some dinner?"

"Sounds good, mate."

Elizabeth walked over to Jack, putting her hand on his arm.

"Jack? Can we go for a walk? Just the two of us?"

Jack looked at her and nodded, and then hollered to the crew, telling them that he and Lizzie would be back in a few minutes, and that they didn't want to be interrupted unless it was something serious.

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs nodded his head. He figured Jack was about to tell her about Davy Jones and the Kraken. He shuddered as he thought about it.

* * *

They were walking in silence for quite a few minutes. Elizabeth was really anxious to know what was troubling Jack, but she didn't want to pressure him. The sun was about to set, and it made the water look even more beautiful than it already was. She looked down and saw a conch shell on the sand.

"Jack, look."

Jack turned as Lizzie bent down to pick it up.

"A conch shell. I believe I shall start collecting them from different islands we visit."

Jack gave her a small smile. It was paining him to have to tell her, but he knew she would find out sooner or later.

"Liz. I-- uh--- when me and you were having our little romantic night and I went to go get us some more rum---"

Elizabeth nodded her head, anxious to hear the rest.

"I ran into an old friend in the cellar. Man named Bootstrap Bill Turner. Young William's father."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at this. Will's father? He was alive?

"When Barbossa and the crew threw him overboard, he met the captain of the Flying Dutchman himself. Davy Jones. Bootstrap would either go to the Locker or serve under Davy Jones for one hundred years. Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. He looked bloody awful, poor cad. A starfishy on the side of his face, water dripping everywhere. Bugs crawling all over him. Anyway, he came to warn me. You heard that a long time ago, before becoming a pirate, I worked for Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company?"

The surprises just kept coming. Bootstrap Bill Turner was alive, well sort of, and Jack had worked for the East India Company.

"I never heard about that. I've only read stories about your adventures as a pirate."

Jack motioned for her to sit down in the sand. He sat next to her.

"I wasn't happy working for Lord Beckett. He's the one who gave me me pirate brand. He wanted me to hoarde cargo for him. I wouldn't do it."

"Why? What was the cargo?"

Jack sighed and hung his head.

"Slaves, love."

Elizabeth put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Bunch of them. Men, women, children, you name it. I released them all, but to Beckett's dismay. He branded me a pirate and sunk my ship, which was then called The Wicked Wench. I then did something stupid. I met with Davy Jones and I made a bargain with him. I would trade him my soul if he would reraise my ship from the depths. I was to be captain for thirteen years and then work under Davy Jones for one hundred years just like Bootstrap, or go to the Locker. I renamed the ship The Black Pearl. Anyway, you know what happened after that. I was captain for two years, and me horrible ex first made, Barbossa, marooned me. And not much really happened after that, except me coming to Port Royal and all that happened after that. Well, me thirteen years are up, and Bootstrap came to warn me. I have the Black Spot on me hand. It's wrapped up."

Jack unwrapped the piece of white cloth around his hand and showed Elizabeth the Spot.

"Jones has sent his terrible beastie, the Kraken, after me. To drag me and the Pearl back to the depths unless I serve under him."

"Oh, Jack."

Elizabeth gave him a hug.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, love. I don't know."


	14. Alone

Thanks for the reviews!! :)

* * *

Warning: This chapter will be rated M

Elizabeth sat, watching Jack, in silence as he stared out at the sea. She could tell he was thinking hard about what to do. Jack had been so open with her, so honest, he was acting very un-pirate like. She knew there was much more to him than just being a pirate who was Captain of the Black Pearl. He was a human being, with strong feelings, and he had a hard time expressing them, but he was all in all, a good man who just happened to be a pirate. Not all pirates were bad. She knew that now. She had become a pirate, and she was a good person, then there was Jack, of course, and Will turned pirate to rescue her and he helped Jack escape, then there was Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Ana Maria, and a few other members of Jack's crew who had been loyal to him and stayed loyal.

"I've an idea," Jack said, not taking his eyes off the sea.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to send the crew with the Pearl, to Tia Dalma's. She'll know what to do. They'll come back for me an' you, and we will solve this problem once and for all."

Elizabeth's eyes brightened. Maybe Tia Dalma would be able to help them, and then Jack would be allowed back on the sea without any problems. Not to mention, spending some alone time with Jack was awfully tempting. It reminded her of when they spent the night on Rum Runner's Island not too long ago. They had plenty of food and water, and rum, and Jack wouldn't have to worry about her burning any of it this time. They both stood up and headed back to the shack to tell the crew.

* * *

Jack had told Gibbs of his plan, and Gibbs had ordered the rest of the crew to follow him to the Pearl and head to Tia Dalma's. Gibbs promised Jack that they would be back in a day or two, tops. Jack thanked him and off the crew went, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone. They watched as the Pearl left the island, and then they headed back for the shack. They sat in silence as they drank some rum, and ate some bread, and some fish. Just like on the Rum Runner's Island. Jack hardly touched his food, or drank his rum. Rum usually calmed his nerves, but not this time. Jack had been to a lot of places, and been in grave danger quite a bit, but this was the worst mess he'd ever gotten himself into. And he had been in a lot of messes.

Elizabeth sat her bottle of rum down, as well as her plate of food, and walked over to Jack, who was sitting on the cot. She started to kiss him on the neck.

"What are you doing, luv?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Trying to help you relax."

She continued kissing his neck.

"Lizzie---"

"Shh."

She moved forward towards his lips, and started kissing them. She bit down softly on his lower lip, causing him to release a satisfied moan. He lowered her down on the cot, and started to kiss her neck, just as she had done to him. He helped her remove her coat, and vest and and then her shirt, and finally, her pants.

"You're beautiful, Lizzie."

She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand. "So are you."

Jack smirked and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"This is going to hurt, Lizzie."

She nodded her head. "I know." When she was eleven, about a year before her a her father moved to Port Royal, her mother, God rest her soul, had explained to her everything she needed to know about love-making. That for the female, it usually hurt the first time, but the pain only lasted for a minute or two, and then it felt like heaven. Elizabeth helped Jack undress, the way he helped her. Finally, they were both in their birthday suits and were in awe of each other.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Jack gave her one more kiss and then inserted himself into her opening. Elizabeth hissed in pain. Tears appeared in her eyes. Jack leaned forward and kissed her tears away.

"M' sorry, luv."

"Don't be sorry. It's starting to feel good now."

She wasn't lying. It started to feel really good! She didn't know that love making would be this wonderful. Finally, they both climaxed, and Jack rolled off of her panting. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, thinking about the pleasure they both just experienced.

"Jack--- that--- that was wonderful."

"Aye, it sure was. Doing it with someone ye love makes it even better. And I love you so much, Elizabeth Swann."

She looked over and smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "I love you too, Jack Sparrow."

Jack sighed. "It's Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."

She laughed and playfully hit his arm, causing him to laugh as well. "Alright, fine. I love you too, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Much better."


	15. Jack Tells Elizabeth a Story

Sorry for the late update! But here's chapter 15. Hope you all enjoy! :)

It was a nice, warm night. Both Jack and Elizabeth were laying on the cot. It was a little cramped, but they made do. They had fallen asleep not long after making love. It was incredible! If only this deal with Davy Jones was taken care of.

Elizabeth woke up when Jack started to thrash around.

"Jack..."

She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Jack suddenly fell to the floor, screaming.

"Jack!"

Jack sat bolt upright on the floor, sweat covering his body. Elizabeth reached out to touch him, but he jerked away from her. This surprised Elizabeth. Jack quickly went over to the floor, picked up a bottle of rum and took a huge swig.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. When she tried to touch him, he jerked away from her like she was going to attack him or something. Jack looked up at her and he seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Come 'ere', Lizzie."

She hesitantly got up off the cot, and walked over towards him. She was just wearing her white shirt that came down just a few inches above her knees, exposing her long white legs. Jack patted his lap, and she sat down in his lap. He held out the bottle of rum to her, and she took it and slowly took a swig and then handed it back to him.

"'M sorry I reacted that way, Luv. Just had a horrible dream. One o' the worst I've ever had to be honest with ye."

"What happened?" she asked, softly, stroking his hair.

"The Kraken. In the dream, me and you were alone on the Pearl, watching the sunset, when all of a sudden, I went to kiss ye, and the ship lurched. Then a giant tentacle appeared out of nowhere, and drug you to the depths, all the way to Davy Jones' Locker. I tried to help you. I ran and I tried to load me pistol, but it was too late. I watched and I looked up and saw you in the terrible beastie's mouth. You were screaming something awful. Then you were gone, along with the Kraken, and Davy Jones appeared out o' nowhere, laughing in me face, telling me how badly you were going to suffer in hell, then I woke up."

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder, and ran her hand across his chest.

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to me. You have nothing to worry about."

Jack softly stroke her golden hair. He needed to find a way to square his debt with Davy Jones. He was not worried about himself, he was worried about Elizabeth and his crew. He would die if anything bad happened to his Lizzie.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever been in love with anyone else? Besides me?"

"Oh, Lizzie---"

She looked up at his face and smiled.

"Come on, Jack. I won't get jealous," she said in a teasing voice.

He smirked. "Well, many years ago, before I became a pirate, even before I worked for the East India Company, I knew a girl. Lovely young woman by the name of Juliet. She used to joke an' call me her Romeo. Juliet Smith. Lovely red hair like fire, eyes as green as the sea. Anyway, we were together for about a year and a half, and I was going to ask her to marry me. The night before I had dinner with her and her family. Lovely people. I told her to meet me at the pond we usually meet at around high noon. That was when I was going to pop the question. She didn't show up. I waited for a half an hour. Finally, I decided to go to her house to see where she was. Her mother answered the door in tears. The night before, Juliet decided to take a walk in the garden before she went to bed. Never came back in the house. Everybody went searching for her and could find no trace of her. About a month had passed and still no word. Finally, after a long month of waiting, we found out exactly what happened to her. She was kidnapped by a pirate. Who goes by the name of Captain Teague."

Elizabeth looked confused. "Captain Teague? I read about him. Isn't he your---"

Jack sighed, sadly. "That he is."

Elizabeth gasped and covered both her hands to her mouth.

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, me an' me father never really saw eye to eye. You know the saying, 'Take what you can; give nothing back.' Tha's what he did. He knew I loved her, but that didn't stop him. He took her virginity from her by force. He didn't kill her, though. He would kidnap them, take them and then dump them off somewhere. Last I heard she was living in some village. She sent word to her family and they came to stay with her. I went to visit her, and she blamed me for what happened to her. She screamed obsenities I never even heard. She taught me everything I know. I tried telling her that it wasn't my fault. Regardless if she knew me, it would still happen, whether he was me father or not. Finally, she calmed down and apologized, but said she could no longer be with me because I remind her too much of him. Said she will always hold a place in her heart for me, and I told her the same, and that was the last I ever saw of her."

He looked down and saw that Elizabeth was crying.

"M' sorry. I've upset you."

She shook her head and gave him a hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack stroked her back. "It's alright, luv. It's all in the past, anyway. I met you. I love you with me whole heart. I loved Juliet, I really did, but she doesn't make my knees feel weak or make my stomach go in knots. You do. You're my Lizzie, and I vow to always be there for you and protect you. I will always feel guilty about what happened to Juliet, but I promise you that will never happen to you. Savvy?"

She looked up at him, wiping her eyes, and nodding.

"Savvy."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."


	16. Tia Dalma Tells the Crew a Story

Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! :)

Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and Ana Maria sat nervously, in Tia Dalma's shack. That woman gave them the creeps and they were hoping to avoid coming here, but they had their orders and she was possibly the only one who could help free Jack from his grim fate. They all loved Jack, but would never admit it out loud to him. They waited anxiously for Tia Dalma to say something, for they had just finished telling her their latest dilema.

"There is a way him can be freed."

The crew's eyes widened at this. They had a sneaking suspision that they weren't going to like what she was about to tell them.

"He must give up something. And that something must be the Black Pearl."

Gibbs was no longer afraid of the witch, he was angry. The Pearl wasn't just Jack's home, but his as well. They had fought together tooth and nail to get it back, and now they got it back and they weren't about to let it go again.

Tia Dalma could see the anger on Gibbs's face and she just shook her head.

"Mm' sorry. 'Tis the only way. He must trade his ship to Davy Jones in exchange for his life. 'Der are other ships out there, you know."

Ana Maria decided to speak up. "Tell that to Jack. He won't do it."

Tia Dalma turned her attention towards Ana Maria.

"It's either that, or witty Jack has to stay on land or become a crewmember on the Flying Dutchman, or go to the Locker."

Gibbs had his hand resting on his chin, deep in thought. Jack would go stir crazy on land. He wouldn't give up his ship, what else could they do?

"Well, what if--- we could kill Davy Jones? Then he would be free from his debt."

Tia Dalma shook her head.

"It's not that simple. Many, many years ago, Davy Jones fell in love. With a girl. He loved her truly. She was also the sea. Her name be Calypso. They met, fell in love and she gave him a duty. He was to be Captain of the Flying Dutchman for ten years, but wouldn't be able to set foot on land. After ten years are up, IF he has done his job ferrying souls to the Locker, which was supposed to be the place between Heaven and Hell, where the Lord would decide where you go, Davy Jones corrupted his purpose. He didn't help ferry the souls. Calypso knew 'dis, an' she wasn't there when his ten years were up. If he did he duty for ten years, him would be free to come on land, whenever him wishes. But--- he didn't, so now he can only come on land one day every ten years. When he come back and found his love gone, him cut out him heart and place it into a chest. He is cursed. Him was a real man once. Now he has turned into a monster! Him entire body is nothing but tentacles. He can only die if someone stabs him heart. And whomever stab him heart, will take his place as Captain of the Flying Dutchman. The Dutchman must always have a captain, and whomever becomes captain will have to have their heart cut out and put into the chest. The key to the chest Davy Jones keeps with him at all times. It is hidden--- under his beard of tentacles. No one dare try to get it from him."

Everyone stared in shock at Tia Dalma's story. So that was the story behind the Locker.

"But--- I heard that the Locker was supposed to be like Hell," Gibbs said, confused.

"It is now, because Davy Jones corrupted him purpose, like I said. If you want to risk climbing aboard the Dutchman and trying to get the key, be my guest."

"Where is the chest? Is it on the Dutchman?" Ana Maria put in.

"No. He hid it. Isla Cruces. Buried in sand."

Marty decided to speak up.

"So he--- cut out his heart because the woman he loved wasn't there when he returned?"

"Correct."

"Well---" Gibbs stood up, along with the rest of the crew. They got the information they needed, they just needed to go back to the island and tell Jack and Elizabeth what they were told.

"Do come back any time."

Gibbs smiled at her politely. "Oh, we will. Thank you."

The crew started to head for the door, and Gibbs whispered in Cotton's ear, "She shouldn't count on it."

Short, I know, but there's more to come. I hope you like :)


	17. Bad News

"Liz?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I hurt you?"

"When?"

They were sitting by the beach, watching the sunset. It was absolutely beautiful. Elizabeth lay with her head resting on Jack's shoulder, and he had his arm around her waste.

"When we first met, and I wrapped the shackles around your neck. I tried to be gentle."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. He was so adorable. She had read many books about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and never in her wildest dreams did she think she would actually meet him and fall in love with him.

"No, you didn't, actually. It didn't hurt at all. I was just caught off guard. You surprised me, that's all."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He would never go out to purposely hurt anyone, except for his worst enemies. Barbossa, Davy Jones, Cutler Beckett, and his father. He knew that soon his crew would be back, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Yes, he missed being out on the sea, but it was actually nice being on an island with Lizzie. If he was alone, he would have been going crazy, but with Lizzie by his side, he was actually content.

"Jack, what do you think Will's doing right now?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. He had grown to care for the whelp. Will had loved Elizabeth a lot, but not as much as he did. At first, Jack had just found Elizabeth attractive, but then he fell in love with her after seeing her again. When he told Will "Not all treasure is silver and gold," he had been comparing Elizabeth to treasure. She was absolutely beautiful, and she looked quite stunning in that silk purple dress. He wanted so much to save her and tell her that he started to have feelings for her, but he knew she wouldn't return his feelings. She was supposedly in love with Will Turner.

"I don't know, love. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so, Jack. I still feel guilty for hurting both Will and James."

"Any regrets?"

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Jack. He had a nervous look on his face.

"Relax, Jack. You're the one I want."

She reached up and kissed him on the lips. Jack smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"The sunset is beautiful."

"Sure is. But it doesn't even compare to how beautiful you are."

Elizabeth's eyes started to water. Jack was as soft as mush when he was around her, and she liked it. She also liked him when he was tough and talked mean to his crew, but she loved the soft gentle side just as much. She loved everything about him.

"You have the best compliments, Jack."

Before Jack could answer, Elizabeth looked back out to sea.

"Jack! It's the Pearl!"

Jack's head snapped and sure enough, the Pearl was getting closer to the island. He stood up, pulling Elizabeth with him. The sky had grown dark.

"Jack! We're back!"

It was Gibbs's voice. Jack and Elizabeth were both happy and sad at the same time.

"Mr. Gibbs! What did you find out?"

The crew jumped down from the ship and up to the Captain and his lady.

"Well, there's some good news and there's some bad news, Jack."

"Wha's the good news?"

"The good news is there are a couple of ways you can be free from this debt."

Jack and Elizabeth's faces lit up at the sound of that.

"Now the bad news?"

Gibbs hesitated.

"Well?"

"Well, to be free, you might have to give Jones your ship. Send it back to the depths."

Jack looked heartbroken. Elizabeth had never seen Jack look so sad before. She knew that the Black Pearl was his whole life. She decided to speak now.

"Is there any other way, Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned his attention to Elizabeth now.

"Well, lass, there's one other option. He can kill Davy Jones. Tia Dalma said that Jones keeps his heart locked in a chest. It's buried in the sand at Isla Cruces. But... there's one other problem. The key to the chest is on the Flying Dutchman, and the key is hidden in his beard of tentacles."

Elizabeth looked confused now.

"He cut out his heart? Why?"

Jack turned to Elizabeth and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, lass, and I'll explain to ye the story."


	18. The Fight

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 18.

It felt good to be back aboard the Black Pearl. Even though Jack had a very tough decision to make, he was happy and content at the moment sitting up in the crow's nest and looking out at the beautiful Caribbean ocean. How in the world was he going to get that key? There was absolutely no way he was going to abandon his ship again. As he sat there, thinking, with a bottle of rum in his right hand, footsteps appeared behind him.

"Jack, I have an idea."

Jack turned around and looked at Elizabeth. She sure was beautiful, and he was a lucky man to have her by his side, and he thanked his lucky stars for her every day. He patted his lap and she sat down in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Jack held up his bottle towards her.

"Rum?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You and your rum. No, thank you. "

"Very well." Jack sat the bottle of rum down on the floor so he could wrap both of his arms around her. If it wasn't for Elizabeth, then Juliet would still be on his mind. Who would have imagined that the woman he fell head over heels for, and was going to spend the rest of his life with, would be the daughter of a governor?

"Jack... I have an idea."

Jack smirked. "You've said that already, love. What is it?"

"Well, I- I know how we can get the key."

"M' listening."

"Once we find Davy Jones, you send me over to the Flying Dutchman. Pretend that you are going to exchange me for your life and your crew. But don't let him know that you and me are a couple. Pretend you found me lost, wandering somewhere. He'll take me aboard his ship, and I will gain his trust, and get the key from him, and then you and the crew can come back and rescue me."

Jack's eyes widened. Was she serious? He wasn't about to let the woman he loved anywhere near that cursed ship! She had been through enough already.

"No."

"Jack-"

Jack stood up, sitting Elizabeth on her feet.

"The answer is no, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth glared at him.

"You have no say in the matter."

"The hell I don't! I'm the captain of this ship, and I give the instructions. I listened to your idea, and I didn't like it, so the answer is no. N-O-E."

Elizabeth groaned in frustration.

"I'm not a bloody crew member, Jack! I am your- what's the word- what do you call me? Oh, yes, bonnie lass."

Jack sighed, this wasn't good. Not good at all. His and Lizzie's first argument as a couple. He was starting to miss being on the island, when they were content in each other's arms.

"Do you not trust me, Jack?"

"What? Why the bloody hell wouldn't I trust ye? I just don't want to risk anything happening to you. Davy Jones has a soul as black as night."

"So did Barbossa, but I convinced him that my last name was Turner!"

Jack just stared at her in a funny way.

"What?"

"I've been curious, Lizzie, why did you tell him that your last name was Turner, when it isn't?"

"Because if I told him that my last name was Swann, I would have been putting not only myself in danger, but my father as well. I didn't know about Bootstrap Bill Turner or the bloody curse. Will was my friend, and Turner just happened to be the last name that popped into my head."

Jack sighed, looking down.

"What? Jealous, Jack?"

"NO, I'M NOT BLOODY JEALOUS! CAN'T A PERSON BE CURIOUS?"

Elizabeth's eyes started to water. Jack had never yelled at her like that before. Sure he had been annoyed with her when they were marooned on the island by Barbossa, but he didn't lose his temper or anything, even though it looked like he wanted to a couple of times.

"That is no way to talk to a lady, Jack."

"I see no lady."

Elizabeth really lost it then. Jack went to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone!"

She turned and headed for their cabin.

"Elizabeth-"

"It's Miss Swann!"

With that, she stormed down the stairs to their cabin, and slammed the door.


	19. A Bargain

Elizabeth sat in her and Jack's cabin, with her face buried in her hands. Her and Jack's first fight. She knew that it wouldn't always be smooth sailing, that it wouldn't always be hugs and kisses, that there would be arguments and disagreements, but it just broke her heart. She had given a lot of thought to her plan and Jack treated her like an overgrown child! She was an adult and fully capable of taking care of herself. Elizabeth had to convince her father and James, she never thought she would have to convince Jack. She wiped at her eyes, stood up and walked over towards a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of rum, popping the cork and taking a huge swig. Why wouldn't anybody see that she wasn't a porcelain doll? She was a human being, and she could manage on her own. As she went to take another swig of rum, the ship lurched suddenly, causing her to drop the bottle and it shattered to the floor. brbrElizabeth quickly grabbed her sword and headed back out on deck. The sky was pitch black, no stars. She walked up to Ana Maria who was staring in the distance with her eyes "Ana Maria, what's going on?"brbr"It's the Flying Dutchman."brbrElizabeth looked to where Ana Maria was looking, and sure enough there was the Dutchman. The ship lurched again, causing both women to lose their "Why does the ship keep lurching?"brbr"The Kraken."brbrElizabeth's eyes widened. She looked around the deck. Where was Jack? Gibbs and the rest of the crew were preparing to shoot at the Kraken, but where had Jack gone off to?brbr"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted. brbrThe ship lurched again. brbr"Ana, where is he?"brbrAna Maria sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. After Jack and Elizabeth had gotten into their little tiff, Jack had told the crew to lay anchor, because he wanted to go for a swim. That was three hours ago, and he never returned. brbr"Elizabeth, just stay calm. Jack went for a swim after your little disagreement, which was three hours ago, and he hasn't returned since."brbr"What?"brbrThe ship lurched again. Everyone's eyes widened as a large tentacle appeared in the air. brbr"FIRE!" They heard Gibbs shout. The cannons were blown at the Kraken, but it didn't do much good. brbrIt just made the Kraken angrier. brbrNow Elizabeth was even more worried. What if the Kraken got Jack? What if he was swallowed whole? brbrAll of the sudden, the Kraken stopped attacking, and Davy Jones magically appeared on the ship causing everyone to gasp in fright. The crew of the Flying Dutchman appeared as well, holding weapons to the rest of the crew's heads. The one fish that looked like a Hammer Head, had his weapon pointed to Elizabeth's "Where's Jack?" she asked through gritted Jones looked at her. He stared her up and down for a couple of minutes and then chuckled. His laugh sent cold shivers down Elizabeth's spine. brbr"He is on board the Dutchman, where he is supposed to be! He has a debt! One hundred years of servitude aboard the Dutchman, or he will be taken to the Locker at the hands of the Kraken. He's locked in the brig on my ship right now as we speak."brbr"Isn't there any other way?"brbr"No! I brought this blasted ship back from the depths in exchange for his soul. Seems like a fair deal to me."brbrElizabeth sighed. There was no way she was going to let Jones keep the man she loved. brbr"Listen to me. We know where your heart is buried. We can find it, and we will destroy it unless you free Jack from his debt."brbrDavy Jones's crew all laughed at "Nice try, dove, but I have the key."brbrHe reached into his beard of tentacles, producing said "Try again."brbrElizabeth was furious. She wanted to attack Jones, and run him through with her sword, but she knew that wouldn't work. Finally, she thought of a "I propose an exchange. You let Jack go free, and you can take me."brbr"No!" Gibbs and Ana Maria said at the same time. brbrElizabeth just ignored "Are you out of your tree, girl? Jack would have all of our heads."brbrElizabeth turned towards Ana Maria, "He will just have to get over it! That's my final offer."brbrDavy Jones looked deep in thought. brbr"Done. One hundred years aboard the Dutchman, and your Sparrow will be free."brbrThey shook on it. br


	20. Trading Places

I am really sorry for the long wait. I may not be the fastest person on the block, but dang nab it, I am going to finish this story. Here's the next chapter, happy reading, and thank you all for the reviews! :)

Jack could not believe his eyes when he saw one of the crew members of the Flying Dutchman, dragging Elizabeth to the brig. What did they want with her? She had nothing to do with this! The Kraken was after him, and it was his debt to pay, not Lizzie's, not anybody's.

Elizabeth avoided eye contact with Jack as she was pushed forward into the cell. All of the sudden, Davy Jones appeared causing Jack to jump.

"You're free to go, Sparra'."

Jack looked at Jones in confusion, and to Elizabeth and back again

"The young lass has proposed an exchange. You will be set free, and she will take your place."

Jack's eyes widened at this. No. No, this was not going to happen. He would be damned before he left Elizabeth here alone. What in the world was she thinking? He walked over to her, where she was huddled in the corner. She refused to look at him.

"Jack, just go. Please."

"No. I wo-"

"Damn it, Jack!"

Elizabeth stood up, glaring daggers at the man she loved. She didn't know how she could convince him to leave.

"Jack, don't you see? This is the only way. I love you, and you've saved my life more than I can count, and now I am returning the favor. If you really loved me, you would go and not look back. The Pearl is by the docks waiting for you. Go!"

Jack approached Elizabeth, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him. She returned his embrace.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and whispered, "I am going to get you out of here, Lizzie. I promise."

Elizabeth nodded her head against his shoulder and whispered back, "I know. I have faith in you."

Jack gave her a kiss and then left the cell. As Jack left, Davy Jones turned to Elizabeth who was looking at the corner Jack just turned to.

"Love. Sweet love. I always hated it!"

Davy Jones then slammed the door to the cell shut, and locked it. He planned on leaving the bonnie lass locked up for the night and a crew member would get her out in the morning, and she would start work aboard the ship, along with the rest of the crew.

"You must be hungry."

Elizabeth had heard those words before, coming from another man who held her captive against her will, and a cold shiver ran up her spine.

"No I am not. If you don't mind, I am awfully tired."

She walked over to the corner and curled up into a little ball.

"Suit yourself," and with that, Davy Jones was gone in a flash.

Aboard the Black Pearl, Jack was welcome back with open arms. Gibbs had handed him a bottle of rum, but Jack just pushed it aside. As much as he loved rum, he loved Elizabeth more, and he would get her back come hell or high water. He planned on killing Jones, getting Lizzie back, hugging her, kissing her, telling her how much he loved her, and then he would scream at her until he went hoarse for being so stupid. She and Will Turner were a lot alike. They both did things stupidly and always seemed to miss the opportune moments. He knew that Elizabeth would scream back and defend herself, and that's what he loved about her, but once she was safely aboard the Black Pearl again, she was going to get a really long lecture.

-

Sorry this was so short, but don't worry, more to come soon! Hang in there! :)


	21. A Plan

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at a tall man, watching her. He was on the outside of the cell. She hadn't been asleep, just resting her eyes. Who could sleep in this cold, damp cell anyway? Elizabeth longed to be in the arms of her captain. She knew he would find a way to get her out of here and then the two of them could go on and live happily ever after just like they planned. The man watching her in concern looked awfully familiar. He reminded Elizabeth of someone. Who, she couldn't think of at the moment.

"I've been better," she replied, as she got up, wiping dirt off her pants.

The man smiled at her. He liked her already. He never thought he would see the day that Captain Jack Sparrow would find someone to tie him down. The only woman that had that affect on Jack was Juliet, and he didn't think his pirate friend would show any interest in anybody else. Apparently he was wrong.

"My name is Bill Turner. But everyone calls me Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. Will's father! He was standing right here before her very eyes. No wonder he looked like someone she knew. Finally she cleared her throat and said her name.

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swann. You must be something special to have caught Jack's interest. That man really loves you. I can tell."

"And I really love him. That's why I agreed to take his place."

Bootstrap gave her another smile. "He's going to come back. He won't leave you here permenantly. He might go away for a while, but he always comes back. You should be out of here by tomorrow afternoon at least."

Elizabeth felt relieved about that. Bootstrap and Jack were best friends after all, so besides her, who else would know how Jack's mind worked?

"Can you keep me company?"

"Yes, Davy Jones put me on the night shift. I'm supposed to watch you and make sure you don't have any escape attempt."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at that, causing Bootstrap to laugh. Yes, she was the female version of Jack.

Jack lay in his bed in his cabin, thinking. What could he do to get his Lizzie back? He felt so uncomfortable without her wrapped securely in his arms. He could risk going back to Port Royal, and talking to Commodore James Norrington. He would do anything to make sure Lizzie was safe. No, bad idea. Norrington would kill him first and ask questions later. They could go to Tortuga and try and find some new crew members, and they could blast the hell out of the Flying Dutchman and outnumber Jones's crew. While that happened, Jack could find Elizabeth and get her off that horrible, disgusting ship. All of the sudden, Jack sat bolt upright as an idea struck him. He would go to Singapore and find a very dear friend of his. A friend who had become immortal thanks to something called the Fountain of Youth. This person was a woman by the name of Ginger. Jack had never bedded her, they were just good friends. Ginger was a lovely woman. She had a knack for making all men and even women tend to her every whim. She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. About as dark as Jack's. She was curvy and usually wore her hair up in a bun. Yes. This woman would be able to sneak onto the Dutchman in order to save the woman he loved.

Jack walked out on deck, where Gibbs was minding the helm.

"Heading, Cap'n?"

"I believe go, Mister Gibbs. Singapore."

Gibbs arched an eyebrow. "Singapore?"

"Aye."

"Why, Singapore, Cap'n?"

"There is a certain someone who shall be able to help us in rescuing my damsel in distress."

Gibbs smiled. "You mean-"

"Aye," Jack said, nodding his head. "Ginger."


	22. Ginger

Sorry for the long update! Thanks again for all the reviews! :)

She was absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking, a lot of people called her. Ginger was sitting in a chair next to General Sao Feng, a bald man with piercing brown eyes and a beard on his chin, and really long fingernails.

"More steam," he told his workers preparing a bath for him. Sao Feng wasn't the nicest man on the block. He was cunning and sneaky, and treated all of his workers like slaves. Except for Ginger. She was high up on a pedestal, the only woman he had ever developed feelings for. Her chocolate brown eyes, her gorgeous long black hair, and beautiful cararmel skin. Sao had known Ginger since she was sixteen, she was now twenty-four. This was the day. He was going to pop the question. Every man needed a woman to satisfy his needs, and Ginger was that woman. All the other women he ever bedded did absolutely nothing for him. Sure, he would bed them just to slake his lust, but he always thought of Ginger, even when he was polishing the sword alone. He stood up, and extended his hand. Ginger, reluctantly, accepted it and followed him towards the tub. This would be the first time that Sao would see the lovely Ginger in the nude. Ginger was a virgin, and she was very uncomfortable about this, but knew she had no other choice. He ordered her around, like he did everyone else who worked for him, but not as hard as the others.

Sao waved for everyone to leave the room, leaving both him and Ginger alone.

"Disrobe."

Ginger, started to unlace her robe. It was a rather nice robe. Yellow silk with a red dragon on it breathing fire. Sao's breath caught in his throat. Her body was even more beautiful than he imagined it would be. He motioned towards the bath, where Ginger got in, hesitantly. Sao disrobed himself. His robe was different from hers. Black with bright white stars on it. He stepped into the bath and moved closer to her. She looked nervous.

"Relax, pet, I'm not going to hurt you. I actually have a surprise for you."

Sao reached behind him, on the desk that held their towels and held up a small, velvet box.

"Give me your hand."

Ginger held out her hand, and Sao opened the box. Inside, was a large gold ring with little diamonds around it. It was absolutely beautiful!

"For me?"

Sao nodded his head. "For you. Be my wife. Marry me and make me the happiest man in Singapore."

Ginger hung her head, sadly.

"I can't."

"I beg your pardon?"

She looked up, and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry, General Feng, but I do not have romantic feelings for you."

Sao looked like he had just been gutted with a sword. He snapped the lid closed to the box and hurled it across the room where it smacked the wall. This caused Ginger to jump in surprise. Sao Feng had a very short temper but he rarely ever lost it with her.

"Please forgive me. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, General Feng."

Before Sao could say anything further, there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Um... sorry, to disturb you sir, but there's someone here to see Ginger."

"TELL THEM TO COME BACK NEXT WEEK!"

"But, sir... it's um... It's..."

"OUT WITH IT!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

It was high noon. Elizabeth helped the crew on the Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones sure showed no mercy. The only person on board this ship whom Elizabeth became friendly with was Bootstrap. They had talked for hours the night before, and she had told him about growing up in Port Royal, and how she and his son, Will, were good friends, and he had told her how much he regretted leaving his family for a life at sea.

Elizabeth was starting to get anxious. Where was Jack? Bootstrap had told her he would probably be here, but where was he? Did he just abandon her? Found a strumpet in Tortuga to satisfy his needs? No. No way. Absolutely not. Jack adored her with all his heart, he wouldn't even look at anybody else. As she was working, Bootstrap came up behind her.

"Need help?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Bootstrap helped her tie a net. He looked at her, and saw that she was on the verge of tears.

"You all right, Elizabeth?"

She nodded her head, slowly, and wiped at her eyes.

"He will come. I promise."

"I know, I just- I thought he'd be here by now."

Bootstrap sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"So did I. But... he probably knows some people who can help. Trust me, Jack loves you. He wouldn't leave you here for very long. Or anyone else for that matter."

Elizabeth nodded her head, and smiled, through her tears. She started to feel better. Yes, Jack would come. How many times has he saved her in the past? That's how they first met.

Sao Feng was absolutely livid that Jack wanted to talk to Ginger alone. Both he and Ginger got out of the bath and put their robes back on. Sao gave Jack twenty minutes but that was all.

"You're a diamond, mate."

Sao just growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Jack turned and looked at Ginger.

"Ginger! Just as beautiful as I last remembered you."

She smiled. This man sure was a charmer.

"What can I do for you, Jack?"

"Well, dove, I need a favor."

Ginger rolled her eyes. Jack always needed a favor. He was a few years older than she, but sometimes she felt like she was a big sister to him.

"I have a bonnie lass. She was kidnapped by Davy Jones, and I need to get her back, but I need your help in doing so."

Ginger's eyes widened at this.

"You fell in love?"

"Aye, that I did."

Ginger smiled. That was great news. She worried about Jack. He had told her about his beloved Juliet, and she didn't think he would ever find somebody else.

"You love her?"

"More than the sea. More than rum. More than the Black Pearl."

"Wow. She must be something really special."

Jack smiled this time. That was true. She was special. Very much so.

"She is."

"All right, Jack, tell me everything."

"Well, I owe a debt to Davy Jones. As you know. Well, me thirteen years are up..."

Well, what do you think? Will Ginger agree to go with Jack? What will Sao Feng say? What will happen when Jack and Elizabeth finally reunite? Will we see a few certain people again? You'll have to wait and see! :)


	23. Jack and Ginger Have a Talk

Thanks for the reviews! :)

"Damn him! Damn him to the depths!"

"Calm down, Miss Elizabeth. He'll be here, I promise."

Elizabeth was pacing around in her cabin. The cabin wasn't much, but at least the bed was comfortable. It was nearing eleven o'clock at night, and Jack still hadn't come for her. Maybe she had made a mistake. Maybe Jack never really loved her. Maybe he was just using her to get in her knickers, and maybe he was going to sale her to Davy Jones in order to save himself. He was a pirate after all. A filthy, no good scallywag.

"I hate him."

Bootstrap just shook his head. He knew she didn't mean any of the things she said, that she was just blowing off steam. Deep down in his heart he knew that Jack would come. That he had a plan, but it was taking Jack longer than he expected.

"I can't believe I ever allowed myself to fall in love with him. He's no better than Barbossa."

This time, Bootstrap looked angry. Captain Hector Barbossa was one of the most evil men Bootstrap ever came across. Jack may not be a saint, but he wasn't a monster. Jack would never kill somebody innocent, that wasn't in his nature. He only killed his worst enemies. Finally, Bootstrap decided to speak his mind.

"

"Listen here, lass. I know you're angry with Jack, but I'll be damned if I'll let you compare him to that piece of filth, Barbossa! Jack has a big heart, whether he shows it all the time or not. Jack loves you from the bottom of his heart, and he may be a little late getting here, but he will be here! Mark my words."

Elizabeth felt guilty now. She knew that Bootstrap and Jack had been close friends, and here she just insulted not only Bootstrap's friend, but the man she loved. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Bootstrap sighed, reached into the pocket of his black coat, and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her so she could wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bootstrap. That was a terrible thing to say. I love Jack so very much, and I do trust him. I do. It's just- I'm worried. I'm worried not only about myself but Jack as well. You're right. He does have a huge heart underneith that rough exterior. He would sacrifice his own ship before he would the people he loved. I was just venting my frustrations."

Bootstrap nodded and pulled her into a hug, patting her on the back. He could see why Jack loved this girl so much.

"I know, dove. I know. Everything is going to be all right. I promise."

Aboard the Black Pearl, Ginger was looking out at the horizon. She had agreed to go with Jack, since Jack was such a good friend, and she wanted him to be happy. Sao Feng had put up quite a fuss, but she ignored him, and went with Jack. Jack was like a brother to her, and Sao Feng was more like a father figure than a lover. Sao Feng wasn't the nicest man in the world, and he could get quite nasty when he wanted to, but he cared deeply for her, and it broke her heart that she had to hurt him. She just didn't love him like that. Maybe she should move out of Singapore and move somewhere else. Start over new. Maybe become a crew member of Jack's ship. Then again, Mr. Gibbs had kept complaining about all the women on board. He kept saying that it was frightful bad luck. What a fool. Gibbs was a nice man and very loyal to his friends, but he overreacted way too much.

Jack walked up to Ginger, carrying a bottle of rum. He offered it to her, she took it and nodded in thanks taking a swig.

"I really do appreciate all your help, Ginger."

She smiled, handing the bottle of rum back to Jack.

"My pleasure, Jackie."

Jack cringed. He hated that nickname, which was precisely why Ginger had called him it. She knew it would get under his skin.

"How do we find the Flying Dutchman?"

"Look for a ship that has been destroyed. Ol' fishface will appear asking the surviving crew members if they fear death."

She nodded, and continued looking out to sea.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I will ever find true love?"

The question caught Jack off guard. Ginger normally didn't ask these kinds of questions, but he decided to answer anyway.

"Well, who knows. Maybe. I mean, look at me. Who would ever have thought that ol' Jack would find someone whom he actually loved? More than once, might I add. Juliet and now Elizabeth. My Lizzie. If a rum soaked, wobbly-legged pirate such as meself can find true love, anyone can. I would say especially you. You're beautiful, fierce, and not afraid of trying something new. So yes, I believe you will find true love someday."

Wow. Jack sure had a way with words. He was such a good friend. She smiled and patted his arm.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Where did that question come from, anyway?"

Ginger sighed and looked down at the railing.

"Sao Feng proposed to me before you showed up."

Jack stuck out his tongue in disgust. The thought of Sao Feng touching someone as special as Ginger made him sick to his stomach. Ginger looked up and noticed Jack's face, and offered him a smile.

"I turned him down, though. I don't love him."

Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"'e's not good enough for you anyway, Gin."

"And who is, Jack? You treat me like you're my overprotective big brother."

"Well, someone bloody has to be!"

Ginger just rolled her eyes. She wanted a man, who was kind, and loving, and having good swordsman skills wasn't bad, either. Someone who wasn't afraid to fight, or stand up for what he believed in. That man was out there somewhere, she knew. But who was it and where was he?

Happy Labor Day everyone! So... when will Jack get to Elizabeth? Will Ginger find true love, and if she does, whom will it be?


	24. Escape

"Jack! Jack! There's a destroyed ship in the distance!"

Ginger had been looking through the spy glass, for any signs of a damaged ship. This would bring the Flying Dutchman. Jack quickly walked up to where Ginger stood, took the spy glass from her and looked through it himself.

"Aye, that ship is destroyed, a'ight. But I wonder when..."

Before Jack could finish his sentence, the Flying Dutchman appeared out of nowhere. This brought a smile to Jack's face. This was it. He was going to get Elizabeth back in his arms where she rightfully belonged. He turned towards Gibbs and told him to lower a long-boat. Ginger stepped down the ladder and into the boat with Jack right behind her.

"Jack, I'm going over there. Not you."

"I'm going too, love. I plan on destroying Jones while you get my bonnie lass safely back to the Pearl, savvy?"

"But Jack, that wasn't the plan!"

Jack looked at her with one of the most serious looks she had ever seen. Even more serious than the look Sao Feng gave her when she turned down his proposal of marriage.

"I know it wasn't, but that is the love of me bloody life on that cursed ship, and you are like my little sister, and I vow to make damn sure that you're both safe."

Ginger just slowly nodded her head, as they began to row towards the Dutchman.

Elizabeth gagged. They had only been under water a couple of minutes, but it was still hard holding her breath. Her face and clothes were drenched. Bootstrap had brought a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was shivering.

"You all right?"

She slowly nodded her head and watched as Davy Jones, walked up to a bunch of sailors and asked them if they feared death. Elizabeth had to cover her eyes when the Bo'sun picked up a large hammer and smashed it through a sailor's skull. Where the bloody hell was Jack?

Bootstrap tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder and motioned for her to look out at the water. She did and almost jumped for joy. It was Jack! He was here! He was rowing towards the ship, but he had someone else with him. Some woman. Who was she? As Davy Jones turned to retreat back to his quarters, a voice was heard.

"Afternoon, ye slimy git!"

Davy turned around and glared at Jack.

"Jack Sparra'."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."

Nobody had noticed Ginger. They were all watching Jack and Davy. Ginger tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow her. She didn't want to leave Jack, but did as she was instructed.

"I have a bargain in mind. I will sail to Isla Cruces, and dig up your heart and return it back to you. Because I have heard from very reliable sources, that Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company in Port Royal, Jamaica, wants yer heart. He is sending his men to every island in the Caribbean. So here's me offer. You give me the key to the Chest. I will sail to Isla Cruces, dig up the Chest, and bring it to you. In exchange, you will let me bonnie lass go. We will never have te do business again. What say you to that?"

Davy Jones continued to glare at Jack.

"How do I know ye won't just stab the blasted thing the second you find it?"

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I stay true to me word."

Davy nodded but looked hesitant. There was a moment of silence before he decided to speak.

"Done. But I keep the lass. Three days. If my heart is returned to me safely in three days, then she and you both are free to go. However, if I don't have my heart by then, not only will I send the Kraken after you and your crew again, but I will slit the throat of your beautiful bonnie lass."

Jack cringed, but then nodded his head.

"Deal."

Jack saw Ginger sitting alone down in the long-boat. She nodded her head, her way of telling him that she got Elizabeth back on board the Pearl safely. Luckily, none of the crew from the Flying Dutchman, except for Bootstrap had seen Ginger and Elizabeth escape, and he had smiled in relief.

Jack could not wait to hold Elizabeth in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for taking so long. The Flying Dutchman had disappeared underwater, just as the long boat reached the Pearl. Ginger climbed aboard, with Jack right behind her.

Gibbs and Cotton had pulled the long-boat up, and Jack quickly scanned the deck for Elizabeth.

"She's in the Captain's Quarters, sir," came Marty's voice.

"Thank you, Marty."

Jack walked towards his cabin, and took a deep breath before going inside.


	25. Reunited

Jack slowly stepped into the cabin and found Elizabeth sitting silently on the bed. Neither of them said anything. Jack wanted to tell her how sorry he was for the way he treated her, and for taking so long to find her, and to tell her how much he loved her, but his tongue was numb. He couldn't get the words out. Elizabeth looked up at him, with tears spilling down her cheeks. She was back. She was safe. Jack was safe. They were both safe. Jack cleared his throat, and finally found his voice.

"I..." before he could say anything else, Elizabeth jumped off the bed and ran towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Jack wrapped his arms around her waste, as she had her arms around his neck and was sobbing softly into his shoulder. She wasn't crying because of being kidnapped by Davy Jones, she was crying because she had missed him so much.

"Shh," Jack reached up and smoothed down her long golden hair. He wanted so much to calm her down. He walked her back over to the bed and sat her on the edge of it. It was starting to grow dark outside. He bent down and removed Elizabeth's boots which were still wet, and then removed her pants, and vest, and finally shirt. Jack then walked over to one of his drawers and pulled out a long white shirt that belonged to him and helped her to put it on. It went down to her knees.

Elizabeth felt better. She was with the love of her life, safe and secure in their cabin. Jack moved the blankets back and helped Elizabeth into the bed and covered her up. He reached for a bottle of rum and handed it to her, which she took without thinking twice. She uncorked the bottle and took a large swig and then put the cork back on. Jack took the bottle and sat it on the desk, and then kissed the top of her head.

"Are ye hungry, love? Mr. Cotton has made a delicious stew and some bread. It's actually quite tasty, an' not stolen."

This made Elizabeth smile. Jack felt relieved. His Lizzie was smiling again.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Jack."

Jack nodded his head. "Stay here. I'll bring in some supper and we can eat it together, and we can talk. Savvy?"

"Yes, Jack."

Jack didn't want to leave Elizabeth alone in the cabin so he asked Ginger and Ana Maria to come in and keep her company while he got their food. They both agreed and went to the Captain's Quarters.

Inside, Elizabeth was looking over a book that Jack had bought for her, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In walked in Ana Maria and the woman who helped her escape, along with Jack. She hadn't said much to Elizabeth, only that her name was Ginger and that she and Jack were saving her and to ask questions later.

"Hey, girl. How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Fine, Ana, thanks for asking."

Ginger bowed and gave a polite smile. "We've met, I'm Ginger. It's nice to meet you, Miss Swann. You're probably wondering who I am."

"Well... yes."

Ginger and Ana Maria both pulled up chairs and sat next to the bed.

"Well, me and Jack have been friends for years. Not what you think. I'm not another one of his strumpets. In fact, neither is Ana. Just ol' friends. Anyway, Jack came to Singapore and requested my help. He told me he wanted to save the woman he loved from the clutches of Davy Jones. I agreed. At first, I was just going to be the one to sneak on to the cursed ship to rescue you, but Jack had a change of plans. He insisted to come along as well, and while he distracted Jones, I would get you off the ship and safely back aboard the Pearl, and here we are."

This made Elizabeth feel better. That's why Jack had taken so long. She felt like such a fool. Before she could ask any questions, Jack walked in carrying a tray with two bowls, a couple of spoons and some bread.

Ana Maria and Ginger took this as their cue to leave.

"Well, we'll leave you to your supper. Glad to have you back."

"Thanks, Ana. Bye, Ginger."

"Bye, Miss Swann."

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth."

The women left the cabin and Jack walked over towards the bed and sat the tray down.

"Those two wenches didn't bore ye half to death did they, love?"

Elizabeth shook her head no with a smile on her face. He smiled back and handed her her food and then took his own. He was right, the stew was magnificent! They ate in silence, and then when they finished, Jack sat their empty bowls back on the tray and put it on the floor, and took his own boots off and crawled up next to Lizzie and wrapped her securely in his arms.

"I missed you so much, Elizabeth. You've no idea."

"I missed you too, Jack."

Jack sighed. He had so much he wanted to get off his chest, but where to begin? Finally, he just said the first words that popped into his head.

"M' sorry. For everything. I'm sorry that I treated you like a child before you were taken, an' I'm sorry I took so long getting you back. I knew that Ginger would be able to help. She's an' old friend, but she's not..."

Elizabeth silenced Jack by putting a finger to his lips.

"I know, Jack. She told me, and I know you were just looking out for me when we had our row. I'm sorry I acted like a child. That's probably why you treated me like it."

"I'll forgive you if ye'll forgive me."

"Deal."

They kissed. The kiss was very passionate. Elizabeth pushed Jack down onto the mattress and started to nip at his neck which caused him to moan. She then unbuttoned his pants, slowly. She was killing him. Why was she being so slow? Elizabeth giggled, and finally got the last button undone, and slid her hand into his pants to feel his member. He was hot and ready for her. She gently started to stroke him. It felt so good! It was turning Elizabeth on, to see the effect that she had on him. She lowered her head and licked the tip of his manhood.

"Christ, Elizabeth."

Jack started to release. No other woman had ever had this kind of effect on him. Not even Juliet. After Elizabeth took care of Jack, Jack decided to take care of her. He licked her earlobe, and ran his tongue down her stomach, and inserted two of his fingers into her heat. After playing around a little bit more with each other, they decided to make love. It wasn't dirty sex, it was passionate and loving.

They held each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	26. An Old Friend

Thanks for all of the reviews! :)

Elizabeth woke up, nestled in Jack's arms. The sun was shining outside the window of the cabin. It was going to be a beautiful day. She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. The first good night's sleep she had in days. Jack moaned in his sleep, which caused Elizabeth to smile. She removed the blankets from Jack's body. Even though they had made love the previous night, Jack still wore his pants, but no shirt. Elizabeth moved to the end of Jack's feet and started to unbutton his pants slowly. This was going to be fun. She reached inside and traced the back of her fingers over his hair, and then moved further down to cup his heat. Jack groaned, making Elizabeth giggle.

She let go of his member, and leaned forward and started to lick his naval. Elizabeth smiled when she saw goosebumps starting to form on Jack's stomach. How he was still sleeping was a mystery. She climbed off the bed and walked over to one of the drawers and started looking through it.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw his Lizzie with her head in a drawer.

"That wasn't very nice, luv. You don' play fair."

Elizabeth turned around and smiled at Jack.

"I'm not finished yet, my love. Aha!"

She produced a pair of handcuffs, and started to approach the bed. Jack went to grab her but she tutted him, grabbed his hand and shackled his wrist to the bed post.

"This is interesting," Jack commented.

Elizabeth grabbed his other hand and handcuffed it to the other post. Satisfied, she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a full bottle of rum and moved back towards the bed, and unpopped the cork and took a huge swig and then bent the bottle over for Jack to have a drink.

Elizabeth then proceeded to pour the rest of the rum onto Jack's tanned chest. Jack closed his eyes. The cabin was hot and the cool rum on his body felt good. She sat the empty bottle down and started to lick the rum off of his chest.

He couldn't take it anymore. Lizzie was killing him. As soon as he got loose, she was going to be the one at his mercy instead of the other way around. Jack used his legs and wrapped them around her small body as she started to walk away.

"Elizabeth, I need you, now."

Jack's voice sounded hoarse. Elizabeth decided to take pity on the handsome rogue in front of her, so she climbed back onto the bed and started to ride him. He was still handcuffed to the bed so it wasn't that easy for him. He just wanted to grab her. When they were done, Lizzie decided to unhandcuff him.

She went to the drawer again and pulled out the key to the cuffs.

"As soon as I'm loose, luv, you are going to pay big time."

"Oh, promises, promises, Jack."

She unhandcuffed him, and before she could say or do anything else, he had a hold of her. He was really strong.

"What are you going to do to me, Jack?"

Jack just smiled and started to suckle on her neck. He knew that drove her crazy. There was a knock at the door.

"WHAT?"

Elizabeth nearly jumped at Jack's tone of voice. Gibbs was on the outside of the door.

"Uh, Cap'n, we just found a man in the water and brought him aboard, sir. I think you an' Miss Elizabeth might like to see him."

Jack groaned in frustration and turned towards Lizzie. He gave her a pleading look, but she nodded.

"Yes, Jack. We should go. You can punish me later."

Jack looked disappointed but decided to let it go. They both stood up and started to get dressed.

"You are a very fascinating man."

"Thank you. But I'm not that fascinating, honestly."

"You are."

Ginger was talking to the man who had just been brought aboard the Pearl. He was a very handsome man, indeed, but shy as all get out. The man looked out onto the horizon. Ginger noticed he seemed nervous.

"Relax, mate. They will be thrilled to see ya, I'm sure, especially the lass."

They both turned around at the sound of heavy footsteps. Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. Elizabeth smiled brightly and hugged the man.

"Will! It is so good to see you!"


	27. Will Asks a Favor

Jack stood at the wheel of the Pearl, with a large frown on his face. He had nothing personally against the whelp, but what the devil was he doing back on his ship? Where on Earth did he come from? What did he want? Why was Elizabeth spending so much time with him? He looked over and saw them standing, looking out at the horizon and laughing at each other's jokes. Jack shuddered. Was the whelp here to try and take Elizabeth from him? Wasn't there any other woman in the world whom William could fall for besides Elizabeth? The world was full of beautiful women, why did he have to try and take his Lizzie away from him?

"You're jealous."

Jack turned and saw Ginger standing there, with a large smile on her face. Besides Elizabeth, Ginger really knew how to push his buttons.

"I most certainly am not."

This caused Ginger to chuckle. "Jackie, you'll never change, will you? She doesn't love him, she loves you."

"I bloody know that. Why should I think otherwise?"

Ginger just shook her head, and walked off leaving Jack to his thoughts. She knew Jack like the back of her hand. He was indeed jealous, but would never admit it out loud.

"So Will, what exactly brings you here?"

Will's smile faded. This caused Elizabeth to frown as well.

"I have some bad news. For both you and Jack. I- a few days ago, I- I decided to pay a little visit to Port Royal."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at this.

"Port Royal? Did you see my father? How is he?"

Will nodded his head, sadly.

"Yes, I saw him. That's why I returned there. I thought I would pay him and both Commodore Norrington a visit. Your father was fine, but he said that he missed you and hoped that you were safe. He said he was not angry with you, but that he does love you and he wants you to be happy."

Elizabeth smiled, with tears pouring down her face. She missed her father, too, and would so love to see him, but couldn't risk the crew's lives by going back to Port Royal.

"What about James?"

"Not so good. He was let go of his position, because he allowed a pirate to escape from right under his nose. He turned to the drink. He doesn't even wash himself. He looks terrible. The former Commodore left Port Royal on some sort of ship, and hasn't been heard from since."

Elizabeth gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Poor James. He had endured so much heartache. All because of her.

"It's my fault. If only I hadn't fallen in love with Jack-"

"Don't say that, Elizabeth. You can't help how you feel. Plus I'm to blame, too. I let Jack go. And I'm not sorry I did."

Elizabeth nodded her head, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Is there any other information?"

"Not about Norrington or your father, no. But- I got arrested while in Port Royal. By a Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. He said that he would drop the charges against me, if I were to find Jack and bring him Jack's compass."

Elizabeth looked confused now.

"But- Why would he let you go in search of Jack all alone? How does he know that you won't just escape?"

"He has people watching my every move. I have one week to bring him the compass. If I don't, then I will face the Hangman's Noose."

"What does Beckett want most? The compass points to what you most desire. What does he want?"

Will shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

Jack walked up to Will and Elizabeth. He got tired of watching them alone together, so handed the wheel off to Gibbs and approached them.

"So- getting re-quinted, are we?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Jack, I came for a reason."

'Here it comes,' Jack thought. He was going to tell him that he still loved Elizabeth and was going to try and win her heart.

"I need something of yours."

"Well, you're not going to be getting it, mate."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at this.

"Jack!"

Jack turned and glared at her. Elizabeth took a step back.

"Don' Jack me, luv. I know what the whelp wants, but he's not going to get it. What he wants is mine, an' he shall never have it. Savvy?"

Jack stormed off, leaving both Will and Elizabeth with their mouths hanging open.


	28. The Compass

"Mind explaining to me what that was all about?"

Jack was sitting at his desk, with a bottle of rum in hand. He glared at Elizabeth, who was standing in front of the desk, with a frown on her face, and hands on her hips. He uncorked the bottle and took a swig of rum, and then placed the cap back on and sat it down on the desk in front of him.

"You know bloody well what that was about."

"I do? Then kindly enlighten me, Jack. What do I know?"

Jack stood up and turned away from her and looked out the window of his cabin. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly why Will Turner was here. Why else would he just pop up out of the blue? The eunich was here to take Lizzie away from him, and he wasn't going to allow it to happen, and she was blind if she didn't know his intentions as well.

"He wants you, Elizabeth. Tha's why he came to find us. He's still in love with ye and trying to win your heart."

Elizabeth sighed and crossed her arms. So that's what this was about. Jack was worried that Will was going to try and steal her. How dare he! Will was a good man and would never do such a thing. Jack had absolutely no reason to be jealous. Her heart belonged with him, and he should know that.

"For your information, Jack, that is not why he is here. He needs your help, and I said that I would talk to you about it. Will went back to Port Royal to visit my father and James. My father has forgiven me, and wants me to be happy. James on the other hand, is not so good. He's no longer a Commodore. He's a drunk now, all because of me. Anyway, that's beside the point. While he was in Port Royal, he was arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

Jack stuck out his tongue in disgust. How he hated that man. The very mention of his name made him violently ill.

"Anyway, he was arrested because he helped you to escape. He faces the gallows. The only way that Will's life can be spared is if you trade in your compass for Will's life."

Jack's eyes widened at this. What in the world did Beckett want with his compass? What did that no-good son-of-a-bitch want most? He smired. He knew what he wanted. Beckett wanted the compass to find Isla Cruces, get the Dead Man's Chest, and take over the seas.

He turned around and faced Elizabeth who still had a frown on her face.

"I know what he wants. Beckett, I mean. He wants my compass because he wants to find the Chest, and take over the seas."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at this. Uh-oh. They were in quite a dilema.

"What are we going to do? Beckett has people watching Will's every move."

Jack nodded his head. He had to think of something. He only had two days left to settle his debt with Davy Jones. He could bloody kill Will! What on Earth was he thinking, returning to Port Royal?

"This is all Turner's fault."

"How is this Will's fault?"

"If 'e hadn't returned to Port Royal in the first place, then he wouldn't 'ave gotten arrested, and none of this would have happened."

Elizabeth was furious now. Jack was being an ass. Will was a good man, who just wanted to check up on old friends.

"How is this Will's fault? He wanted to see how my father and James were coping after everything that happened, and he got arrested! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Jack gave Elizabeth a really dark look, one of the darkest she had ever seen in her life. It made her a little nervous.

"Why are you constantly standing up for the whelp? Why is he so damned special?"

Elizabeth was taken aback by Jack's outburst. Where was all of this coming from? She always thought that Jack liked Will.

"Jack, calm down. He just needs the compass. Will's a smart man, as are you. We'll all figure something out. Why don't you give Will the compass, and then he can take it to Beckett, but we'll beat Beckett there anyway. The Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean! All Will has to do is give the compass to Beckett and his life will be spared. He can leave Port Royal, and we'll already have found the Chest, and gotten it to Davy Jones before Beckett gets there. It's the perfect plan."

There was a pause. Jack put his hand over his face. Elizabeth looked concerned. What was the matter with him?

"Jack, are you alright?"

"'M fine, luv. Just a little tired."

He reached into his pocket, pulled out the compass and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Here. Take it to him."

Elizabeth nodded her head, and went to kiss Jack on the cheek but he turned away from her before she could. She looked confused. It was just a compass, after all. It only pointed to each other when the other held it, so she didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

"Jack, it's just a compass. Maybe Tia Dalma can give us another one."

Jack just nodded his head and went back to the rum on his desk. As Elizabeth turned to leave the cabin, she looked the compass over. She never before looked on the back of the compass and was surprised by what she saw. It was scratched. There were letters. Her eyes widened when she saw what it said. One word: L-I-Z-Z-I-E. She turned around and saw Jack, looking at her.

"When did you do this?"

"Remember tha' night, when we had the candles all over the cabin and we're telling our little stories? Well, I scratched it into the back of the compass while you were in the other cabin with Ana Maria."

Elizabeth nodded her head. So that's why he was so hesitant in giving away the compass.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack just waved it off. "S'alright. Anyway, Will needs it more than I do."


	29. Will Makes a Bargain

"Here's the compass, Will."

Elizabeth held out the compass to Will, who took it. He noticed the word L-I-Z-Z-I-E was scratched onto it. Will felt even more guilty about taking Jack's compass, for he knew how important it was to the pirate, and Jack scratching Elizabeth's nickname on to it was a symbol of love. He knew that Jack had feelings for Elizabeth, but he didn't know that they ran that deep. Elizabeth had three men who had been trying to win her heart, and Captain Jack Sparrow, a notorious pirate, was the one to win her affections. Between him, James, and Jack, Elizabeth had chosen Jack. He was sad that he would never get Elizabeth's love. For he had loved her the minute he saw her. Just when he thought he might have a chance with her, someone else comes along and takes her from him. Still, it didn't matter. If Elizabeth hadn't of ran off with Jack, she would have been forced to stay in Port Royal, marry the Commodore and watched the man she loved hang. Will did the right thing. He had helped Jack escape because he was a good man, even though he was a pirate, and had let Elizabeth go because he loved her and only wanted her to be happy.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded her head and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Will."

"Tell Jack I appreciate this very much."

"He knows."

Before Will could say anything else, the Flying Dutchman suddenly appeared from under the water. Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror. Will looked confused.

"Who are they?"

"The Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones."

Elizabeth ran to get Jack but he already stepped out of his cabin.

"Not good. Quick, luv, go hide in our cabin."

Elizabeth glared at him. "What? No!"

"Lizzie, you've already been taken by that monster. He knows you've escaped. No go hide! Toute sweet!"

Elizabeth was so angry right now she could spit nails. Before she could yell at him and tell him that she wasn't a porcelain doll, Davy Jones suddenly appeared before them, causing Jack's mouth to form an O.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the happy couple."

"Jones, I have one more day. Me three days aren't up yet. What do you want?"

"We had a bargain, Sparra'. I was to keep the lovely Elizabeth here..."

"It's Miss Swann!"

Davy Jones smirked at her and smacked his lips.

"Whatever your name is, you were supposed to be on the Dutchman until he found my heart and returned it to me."

Ginger walked up to Davy Jones.

"Captain Jones."

Davy turned around and looked at Ginger, who was glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"I am going to make a proposal. You let Elizabeth stay with Jack, and you can take me."

Davy Jones thought about it, but then shook his head.

"Why should I? I want something that Sparra' holds really close to his heart. Not jus' somebody he cares about but somebody or something whom he treasures and would be lost without."

Jack decided to speak up.

"I know! Take me rum. I hold that very dear to my heart."

"Nice try, Sparra'."

Jack turned to Elizabeth, and shrugged.

"Take me!"

Everyone turned in looked in Will's direction. Elizabeth's eyes widened at this.

"Will! No!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm William Turner. Son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. My father was Jack's best friend, and he treasured my father, I know he did, so therefore, he would treasure me like a younger brother. So, take me."

Davy Jones looked around at everybody and finally nodded his head.

"Done!"

He turned to look at Jack.

"I take the boy. You have one more day. If I don't get my heart by tomorrow, he dies."

Will left with Davy Jones and went over to the Flying Dutchman.


	30. Frustrations

Elizabeth stood in the cabin, a worried expression on her face. Will was on the Flying Dutchman, doing hard labor. At first, she was thankful that Will had stepped up, offering himself in Elizabeth's place, but now she was angry. Not at Will, no. She was angry at Jack. If he hadn't of made the deal with Davy Jones all those years ago, then none of them would be in this mess! There were ships in the bloody sea! What was so damned special about the Black Pearl anyway? She had a sudden urge to find Davy Jones and command him to sink Jack's stinking ship! Not with Jack or the crew on it, no, but take the ship, destroy it, set it on fire and force Jack to watch! She would then get in his face and say "Serves you right!" Oh, she was angry. Elizabeth looked down on the floor and noticed Jack's hat. He had taken it off and left it in his cabin, along with his coat. It was a really warm day, after all. Suddenly, Elizabeth picked up Jack's hat, and started to rip it to shreds. After she was finished tearing it apart, she threw it back onto the ground and spit on it.

"Bloody pirate!"

Just then, Jack walked in with a large smile on his face.

"'Ello, luv. We are only about three hours away from Isla Cruces. Young William will be saved from his grim fate, an' you and I can be on our merry way with no more debts."

Elizabeth glared at Jack, causing his smile to disappear.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?"

Elizabeth marched right up to Jack and smacked him hard across the face. Harder than any other of Jack's ladyfriends. Jack turned around, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"What the bloody hell did I do to deserve that?"

Instead of answering, Elizabeth marched over to the cabinet and pulled out a pillow and a large blanket. She walked back to Jack and put the items in his arms. Jack looked at her in confusion, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Go stay with the crew, or sleep in the bloody cargo hold, I don't care. Just leave me be."

Jack tossed the blanket and pillow to the floor and walked over to Elizabeth.

"What did I do, Lizzie? I'm not goin' anywhere 'til you tell me what's troubling ye, and why I got such a hard slap, I'm still seeing stars."

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, and tapped her foot impatiently on the hardwood floor. She loved Jack, very much so, but his stupidity got them all in this mess.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't made that bargain with Jones all those years ago, then you wouldn't have any debts, me and the crew wouldn't be in danger, and Will wouldn't be stuck on the Flying Dutchman right now. He would be on his way to Port Royal with your compass to clear his name."

"Ah, I see. So this is all me fault, eh? Well, in case I'm mistaken, luv, you were the one who decided to trade places with me, when Jones had me exactly where he wanted me. You an' me crew would be safe, and when the whelp came, he would find me, believe me. The boy finds everything. He would help me escape along with his father, I in turn would give him the compass and we'd all be fault. So technically, it's your fault."

"It most certainly is not! Like I said, if you hadn't of made the bargain in the first place, none of this would have happened! None of it!"

Before Jack opened his mouth to retort, he looked down on the floor and saw his hat all torn and ripped up on the floor. He gave a sarcastic smirk in Lizzie's direction.

"You're that angry that ye rip up me hat? Tha's very mature."

"Oh, you're one to talk about mature, Jack. Why? Why did you do it? Why did you agree for Jones to take Will?"

"He volunteered! What was I supposed to do?"

Elizabeth just shook her head and pointed at the door.

"Get out, Jack."

"No. This is me cabin. All right, our cabin, but really, tis mine, seeing as how I've had this ship longer than I've had you. It's more mine than it is yours. You go sleep in the cargo hold or with the crew."

Elizabeth growled in frustration. Fine. He wanted her out of the cabin. She would go. She bent down, picked up the dropped blanket and pillow and marched towards the door, but stopped, turned around and stared at Jack with her hand on the knob.

"I can't believe I ever let myself fall in love with you. You didn't put up much of a fight when I volunteered myself on your behalf, and you especially didn't when Will volunteered. You're a coward, Jack. If you hadn't of come into my life, then maybe just maybe, I would be married to somebody who respected me and would fight to the death for me. Obviously I was wrong."

Jack looked at her, with pain in his eyes. Her words hurt more than any torture he's ever endured in all his years as a pirate. Her words burned more than the P brand on his arm. A lump had formed in the back of his throat. Need he remind her that if he hadn't of shown up, she would be dead and at the bottom of the ocean from that tight corset? He wanted to scream at her, tell her his reasonings for everything, but he couldn't. He only said three simple words.

"Go. Just go."

Elizabeth turned and stormed out of the cabin. Jack walked over to his desk, where he saw a full bottle of rum. He picked it up, but instead of drinking it, threw it as hard as he could against the wall, where it shattered, and the liquid spilled onto the floor.


	31. Apology

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! :)

She stood there, looking out at the calm blue waters. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Elizabeth felt so guilty. She was just so horrible to the man she loved, and there was no reason to be. Yes, he made a mistake, but she still had no right to treat him like a dog. She saw the hurt in his eyes, and wished she could take back every word, and tell him how much he meaned to her, but Jack would probably tell her that he could never forgive her for what she said and tell her to get out. Their relationship was over, all because of her childishness. Right now, she could be laying next to the man she loved, celebrating the fact that they were getting closer to Isla Cruces, but no, her psychotic babbling had destroyed their relationship. He would no longer want anything to do with her after that episode, and she couldn't blame him. The least she could do was go to him and apologize. Tell him she didn't mean a word of it, and that she still loved him. Even if he didn't forgive her, at least he would know that she was sorry. It seemed like she always hurt the men she cared most about. Jack, James, her father, Will. She had betrayed all of them. Because of her, James turned to the drink, her father had probably worried himself sick when she left, Will was now on the Flying Dutchman in her place, and Jack wasn't speaking to her because of the way she treated him earlier in their cabin. Jack had not come out of the cabin since their fight, and according to Mr. Gibbs, they were now only fifteen minutes to the island. He wanted her to go tell Jack, but she had told him he should her him himself. Gibbs looked confused, shrugged, and went to tell Jack of their whereabouts, and Jack still hadn't come out.

"We're nearly there, Miss Elizabeth," came Ginger's voice. She was standing and looking ahead towards the island a few feet away.

Elizabeth nodded and decided to go talk to Jack and try and set things right between them. They needed to work together. They needed to destroy Davy Jones, make sure that Cutler Beckett didn't get control of the seas, and save Will.

She took a deep breath and lightly tapped on the cabin door. A groan was heard from inside. Footsteps started to approach. The door opened. Jack stood there, not looking too good. His shirt was half open, his red bandana was over one eye, and he wasn't wearing his boots.

"What do ye want, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth cringed. 'Miss Swann.' No, not good. Not good at all.

"We're a few feet away from Isla Cruces. Jack, before we reach the island, might I come in a moment and have a word with you?"

Jack moved back to allow her to walk in and then closed the door. Elizabeth sat down in the chair behind his desk, looking nervous and fiddling with her fingers.

"Well, what else do ye, need? You here to comment on me terrible hygiene? Here to tell me that you wished ye drowned instead o' meetin' me? Tha' you wish the Kraken would swallow me whole and that you could run off and be with young William? Tha' my breath smells like a donkey's ass? Please do tell me, dearie."

Elizabeth looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Jack... please don't. What I did to you earlier, what I said, was uncalled for. I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I love you. Very much. I don't regret being with you. Not at all. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just that... Will's been my friend since childhood. Of course I'm going to worry about him, that's only natural. But I really am sorry for the terrible things I said. I love you so much, Jack. Please forgive me."

Jack sighed, walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it. Even though he was moved by her apology, and found it very sincere, he didn't think he would be able to forgive her. Many people have said horrible things about him, even worse than the things Elizabeth said, and he would just shrug it off, because it never bothered him. But hearing such cold words from the woman he loved nearly tore him to pieces. Even if she was sorry. After another minute, he stood back up, and walked over towards the chair where she was sitting.

"I know you're sorry. I know ye didn' mean a word, Lizzie. I've had me share o' insults over the years, and they have been a lot worse than what you have said, but the people who had said horrible things about me, I didn' really care about. But it's pretty hard to forgive and forget when such harsh words are spoken by the only person you truly love. When ye told me you no longer wanted to be with me, it made me think of Juliet. When she didn't want to be with me because of what me father did to her. Your hateful words took me back to when Juliet broke it off with me. It hurt then, and it hurts now."

Elizabeth was crying even harder. Why? Why did she have to be so horrible to him? Why? She stood up from the chair and pulled him into a hug. He didn't hug her back. He just stood there, arms at his sides as she hugged him.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

Before he could answer, Gibbs's voice was heard shouting, "Land ho!"

Jack went to leave, but Elizabeth pulled him back.

"Jack?"

Jack just sighed, and shook his head.

"I honestly don't know." And with that, he was at the door.


	32. Father and Son

Will Turner could not believe his eyes. There standing right before him, was none other than his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner. Jack and Elizabeth failed to mention that he was a crewmember for Davy Jones. Did it just slip their minds? They stood there, staring at each other in shock. Will had been so hurt when his father left him and his mother years ago, to become a pirate. Well, he didn't know he was a pirate at first. He'd always assumed that he was a merchant marine who obeyed the law, and that his job had taken him from them, but that hadn't been the case. He was still hurt that he left. Will got a huge surprise when Jack had told him that his father was a pirate, but he was still a good man. Will didn't want to believe him. Deep down he knew that Jack was telling the truth about his father, but he didn't want to believe it. Jack had actually been honest about it, which was surprising. Since when were pirates honest? Well, Jack was an exception. He still failed to mention that his father was cursed to sail with Davy Jones. When Pintel and Ragetti had told him that his father had been sent to the depths, he had no idea that he was a crew member aboard the Flying Dutchman. Bootstrap had been sent to the depths for standing up for Jack when Barbossa was planning on marooning him. Jack was right. His father was a good man. He might have hurt him by leaving, but he wasn't a bad man.

"William?"

"Father."

Bootstrap approached Will, who was tying off a rope.

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember Elizabeth Swann? Jones found out she escaped, so I agreed to take her place. I'll be free once Jack gets him back his heart."

"How do you know of Miss Swann? She's Jack's girl."

Will sighed at this. Didn't Elizabeth even mention him? Bootstrap thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers.

"Wait a minute, yes, she did. She told me that you two had been friends since childhood."

"Yes, we have. No more than that."

"You loved her, right?"

Will nodded his head. "I still do."

Bootstrap didn't exactly know what to say to his son. He had never been there for the boy, and he was sorry for that. This was it. He was going to finally be there for him.

"Well, William, if it helps, there's plenty of other fish in the sea. But I can see why you would want her. She's a very fiery and spirited young lass."

Will nodded his head.

"I know. I know that. Maybe someday, I will fall in love again, but I wouldn't count on it any time soon."

Before anything else could be said, Davy Jones walked towards them.

"We have arrived at Isla Cruces. I can't step on land for a decade. All of ye will go and spy, and make sure that my heart isn't stabbed. Except for you, young Master Turner. And you Bootstrap. The three of us will wait."

Sorry this was so short, but it's better than nothing, eh? :)


	33. Isla Cruces

Merry Christmas, everyone! :) Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot.

They were nearing the island in the longboat. Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Ginger. This was it. Davy Jones was going to get his blasted heart and then Jack would be freed from his debt. As they were rowing, Elizabeth couldn't help but think of Will. What would happen to him once all of this was over? Beckett would surely have him hanged if he doesn't come back with Jack's compass. She wanted to talk to Jack about it, but figured now wouldn't be the best time. He had his own problems, and not only that, was still hurt by her cruel words to him. Their relationship was over. Jack had made that perfectly clear. Elizabeth wished she could go back and set things right. Go back to before their fight. He would probably send her back to Port Royal or with Will, wherever he goes. Elizabeth knew that Jack was a pirate, but she also knew that deep down that rough exterior, he was as gentle as a lamb. He only showed his softest side to her, and her alone. When they were first marooned together, he had opened up to her, and it made her feel special. Millions of men and women around the world have said some horrible things about Jack, yet none of them had hurt him as bad as Elizabeth's comments. Her opinion meant more to him than anybody else's, and that was why her words had cut him so deep. If only Gibbs and Ginger weren't here in the longboat with them. If only they didn't have to deal with Davy Jones, then maybe they could go somewhere alone for a while, and she could make it up to him.

They made it to the beach, and Jack was the first one out, followed by Gibbs, Ginger, then Elizabeth. Gibbs was carrying a shovel. Ginger had Jack's compass. It wouldn't work for Jack or Elizabeth, because it only pointed to each other. Even though Jack was still hurt by Elizabeth, she was still what he wanted most. After this whole ordeal was over, he was going to tell her that he forgave her, that it was all water under the bridge, and he would take her and kiss her. With Gibbs, the compass always pointed to a bottle of rum. Ginger held the compass but it kept pointed towards the sea. Sure, she loved the sea, but it certainly wasn't what she wanted most. What could be out on the sea that she wanted most?

"Jack, either your compass is broken, or..."

Jack looked at the needle and saw it pointing towards the sea.

"Bugger. This isn't good."

"Wait a minute. What is that?"

Elizabeth pointed down at an area in the sand. It was a large X.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"I'm on it, Ca'pn!"

Gibbs took the shovel and started to dig up where the X was. Elizabeth looked over and caught Jack's eye. He surprised her by nodding and giving her a small smirk. Did he forgive her, or was it just a smirk to say "Good job"? Either way, it made her feel good that he had smiled at her.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Gibbs had found the Chest. He pulled it out of the sand and brought it over to the others who laid their ears against it. Inside, a thumping noise was heard.

"Well, everyone, le's head back to the boat."

They turned around and saw a figure in the water. Who was it? Was it one of Jones's crew? No. Their eyes widened in shock. Especially Elizabeth's.

"J-James?"

It was indeed the former Commodore James Norrington. He didn't look good. The last time Elizabeth saw him, he was handsome and wearing a Navy suit. Now, his dark hair was down, he grew a beard, and his face and hands was covered in dirt. He carried a bottle of rum in one hand. His eyes widened when he saw Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, he looked over to Jack.

"Sparrow." He dropped the bottle on the ground and marched towards him. "I am going to kill you with my bare hands. Forget a hanging. I'm going to finish the job myself."

"James! Calm down."

"Step aside, Elizabeth. It's because of this man that everything has went to hell. Your father was deeply hurt when you ran off, and Sparrow cost me my position. My life."

Jack held up his hands.

"Listen, mate. I know ye don't like me. I'm not too fond of you, but you have to understand once an' for all- whether Elizabeth had chosen me or not, she still would not have married you."

The words stung. James knew it was true but he didn't have to like it.

"Enough! I am going to kill you now!"

"James, please!"

Suddenly, Norrington was knocked out cold. Ginger had taken the rum bottle from his hand and smashed it over his head.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done, sir."

Gibbs chuckled and clapped Ginger on the back.

"Good going, lass!"

Elizabeth knelt down on one knee to check on James.

"He's got a small cut on his head, but nothing too serious, thank God."

"I didn't want to do it, Elizabeth, but-"

"I know, I know."

"Well, let's get going then, shall we?"

Elizabeth stood up and looked at Jack with pleading eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"We can't just leave him here, Jack."

"Once he wakes up, he'll want to kill me, Elizabeth."

"No, he won't. I'll take care of it."

"Fine. Let's get him into the longboat then."

In the distance, the crew of the Flying Dutchman watched the crew of the Black Pearl rowing away in the longboat. The one fish who looked like a hammer head spoke.

"They've got the Chest. Let's go tell the Captain."


	34. Elizabeth Vents

Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to people who just read the story or add it for an alert or favorite. It means a lot! Happy New Year! :)

Back on the Pearl, Elizabeth was tending to Norrington's head. She probably would have knocked James out as well, but they were still friends, and she still cared about him even though she didn't love him. He was slowly starting to regain consciousness. Elizabeth had a rag to his head, it caused him to cringe.

"I'm sorry."

"No, Elizabeth. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was only thinking of myself. Of course, you can understand why..."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Of course. But Jack really is a good man, James. I really do love him."

"I know that, Elizabeth, but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

This was tearing Elizabeth up. Three men who had wanted her, and she had to break two of the men's hearts. Two men who had meant a lot to her over the years. At one time, she had thought herself in love with Will, but it wasn't true love. She respected him, and admired him, and found him handsome and sweet. She had asked James to go and rescue Will for her as a wedding present. That had made her feel guilty. She was going to marry James just to save Will, not because she loved him. As much as she loved Jack, she wished she could go back in time to when she was a little girl. Back when everything was so simple. No worries or anything. Back when she was naive and innocent. If she was given the opportunity to go back in time, she wouldn't do it, even though she wished she could. She loved Jack, and would never trade her life with him. Sure, they weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment, but on the island, he gave her a look that said "I forgive you."

"James, listen to me. There are plenty of other women out there. You can do so much better than me. I've always admired and respected you, and I understand your pain. It hurts me terribly that I've had to break your heart, Will's heart, and my father's heart. This has been bundled up inside of me, and now I am going to let it out. Yes, I'm sorry that I don't return your feelings for me. I'm sorry to Will as well. I'm also sorry that I've left my father without saying good-bye. I even hurt the man I love most, Jack. We had a fight. I don't want to get into what we fought about, but I was in the wrong. I said horrible things to him, and I don't even know if he forgives me or not. We have Davy Jones on our tail, Cutler Beckett back in Port Royal, threatening to hang Will if he doesn't bring him back Jack's compass. Will is now on the Flying Dutchman as a servant to Davy Jones. I'm stressed out, James, and I can't take it anymore!"

Elizabeth plopped down into a chair and buried her face in her hands. She felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. It was all out. James watched her in shock. He had never seen Elizabeth like this. Sure, he seen her upset before, but not like this. So, that's what they were doing on that Island. James stood up and walked over to Elizabeth and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. For everything."

Elizabeth looked up at him with tears pouring down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"No, James. It's not your fault. None of this is anybody's fault. These things just happen. Everything will be fine. Will will take the compass to Beckett after this whole mess with Davy Jones is taken care of, and me and Jack will make up, and you will find your place in society again. Yes. Everything will be fine."

"Elizabeth..."

James took a seat in the chair next to her at the table.

"I know Cutler Beckett. Will can not give him that compass."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at this.

"Why not? It will save his life."

"He is a horrible man, Elizabeth. One of the worst men I've ever had the misfortune of knowing. I know the kind of person he is, and what he's capable of. He wants the Heart of Davy Jones. He will use Jack's compass to find the Heart, and then once he gets it, he will control the seas, and will hang every man, woman, and child whom dare calls themselves pirate. I know I wanted to hang pirates, even Jack Sparrow, but after I got fired, I realized that not all pirates are bad. You, Will, and Jack are all pirates, and you're all good. Beckett will hang the pirates who haven't caused harm to anybody. He will grab strangers off the street if they look at him funny. Elizabeth, don't let Will take the compass."

Elizabeth looked at James, her eyes wide. Suddenly, she smiled.

"James, it's all right. We have the Heart. Beckett doesn't know that. Will will take him the compass, and he will sail to Isla Cruces and won't find the Chest. Jones will have it back, or hopefully, it will be stabbed by then and there will be a new Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

James had a sudden idea after hearing this information.

"Elizabeth! Let me. Let me stab the Heart!"


	35. Forgiveness

Greetings, all! Thanks for all your reviews! :) Happy Martin Luther King Jr Day!

"He wants to what?"

"He wants to stab the heart."

Jack was at the wheel. Elizabeth was standing right next to him. This was pretty shocking news. Why in the world would the former Commodore Norrington want to captain a pirate ship? Why would he want to ferry souls for eternity? Not to mention only step on land once every ten years? It didn't make sense.

"He's come to his senses, Jack. He wants to help us. Not fight us."

Jack cocked an eyebrow at this. Something was definitely not right. Elizabeth was too trusting of a person. Chances were, that the former Commodore would want to stab the heart, and then control the seas. He could wipe them all out. Beckett already wanted to do that, and they would have double the trouble if Norrington were to become Ruler of the Seas. Jack turned to Cotton, who was standing next to him.

"Take the wheel."

He took Elizabeth gently by the arm and walked her over to the railing.

"'Lizabeth, I know he's your friend, but I don't trust 'im. He who becomes the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, controls the sea. He could be a danger to us all. Just like Jones. Remember, luv, he loves ya, and he would probably spare your life, but not mine."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head. She did trust James, but she knew that Jack had every right not to.

"I understand, Jack."

"I didn't say no, luv, I'm just sayin', I don' know if we can trust him."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's waste and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Fer what?"

She looked up at him, her eyes red.

"Oh, Lizzie, don' cry." He wiped at her tears with his thumbs.

"I am so sorry, Jack. For everything. For the way I treated you after Will was taken, for all those horrible things I said to you. I know you don't forgive me, and I understand, but I want you to know that I truly am sorry and I love you with all of my heart."

"Oh, luv."

Jack walked her over to the stairs and sat down with her. It pained him to see her so upset. Seeing any woman cry tore him up.

"Lizzie, listen to me. I forgive you. I was hurt when you said those things, but I've gotten over it. I know your intentions weren't to hurt me. You were worried abou' your friend. You took your frustrations out on me. I probably will take me frustrations out on you sometimes. After thinkin' things over, I realized that I can' live without ye. M'sorry, too. I love you. Alright?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, and then kissed his cheek. Jack smiled back, and wrapped his arms around her. Their moment of peace was interrupted when out of nowhere, the Flying Dutchman appeared right beside them.

"Oh, bugger," Jack said, his eyes wide.

Elizabeth was wide eyed as well. "My sentiments, exactly."

Davy Jones magically appeared on the Pearl, causing everybody to jump.

"Must you always do that?" Gibbs asked, frustrated.

Davy Jones glared at him and turned back to Jack.

"Alright, Sparra'. Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

Jones grabbed Jack roughly by the hand, causing him to yelp.

"Don't play games with me. Where be my heart?"

"Oh! The heart. Sorry, mate. Yes. It be right over here."

Jack lifted up the Chest and handed it over to Jones. He took it and opened the lid. Sure enough, the heart was in there, beating.

"What about Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Will?"

"Yes, our bargain? We get Will back if we get you your heart. Well, you've got what you wanted. Now send Will over here."

Davy Jones nodded his head and motioned for his first mate, to bring Will over to the Pearl.

After a couple of minutes, Will was brought aboard. He had promised his father he would find a way to save him before Maccus came to fetch him.

"Will!" Elizabeth ran to him and hugged him tight. She was so relieved that he was alright! All the men she cared about were safe.

Jack gave Jones a look.

"Very well then, mate. Ye've got your bloody heart. Off with ye."

"Pleasure doing business with ye, Sparra'."

And with that, Jones was back on board the Dutchman, and they all watched as it went back below the depths.

James Norrington walked up from below deck, looking confused.

"I heard the entire conversation. What on Earth were you thinking, Sparrow? You just gave that devil his heart back."

"I know, mate. In exchange for young William, and to be free of me debt. However, Jones doesn't know that we shall be getting that heart back soon. I have a plan."

Norrington rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great."


	36. Interruption

Thanks for the reviews! :)

"So... what's your plan, Jack?"

Jack and Elizabeth were both in their cabin, and Jack was trailing open mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Mmm," was his response to her question.

"Jack..."

He continued to kiss along her neck, driving her crazy. He had one hand cupped behind her neck and the other on her breasts. Elizabeth put her hands on his shoulders and gently moved him back a little.

"What is your plan?"

Jack sighed and leaned back against the headboard of their bed. He didn't want to talk anymore about Davy Jones, or Beckett, or anything. All he wanted was to be in his cabin and make love to his girl. But he decided he might as well be honest with her.

"I really don' have a plan yet, Lizzie. I only said that to get Norrington off my back."

This surprised Elizabeth. She wasn't angry, she was shocked. She actually thought he did have a plan. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow always had a plan. Well, except for when it came to his debt, but he managed to settle that. She just nodded her head and went back to kissing Jack. She trusted him, and knew that he would figure something out. He always did.

Jack lay Elizabeth down on her back, and started to unbutton her white blouse, to expose her beautiful breasts. Dinner time. He smiled, and leaned forward, capturing her right breast in his mouth, which caused her to moan and pull at his dreadlocks. They both knew how and where to push each other's buttons. After suckling on one breast, Jack went to the other. Elizabeth closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure. She opened them wide when she felt something between her legs. Jack had slipped his fingers down her pants, and started to gently stroke her flesh. Oh, he was killing her! Well, he did promise that he would punish her for teasing him, and so far, he seemed to be keeping that promise, but she wasn't complaining.

He sat up, and started to pull her pants off, exposing her legs. He lift one leg up and started to kiss it from the foot all the way up to her thigh. This caused her to break out into a huge smile. Jack knew how to make her feel so good. He lifted the other leg up and repeated his action. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jack called.

"It's Will."

Jack groaned. The whelp. What could he possibly want now? He got up off the bed and walked over to the door, opening it. Will stood there, looking rather nervous.

"Jack, I need to speak with you. In private."

Elizabeth listened to this still laying down on the bed, but she had her body covered up with the blankets.

"No one here 'cept me and Lizzie."

"I know, Jack, but just us. The two of us. Please."

Jack sighed. "Fine. Meet me in the galley in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Jack."

Will walked away and Jack closed the door.

"What do you suppose Will wants?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack shook his head. "Dunno. I told him I'd come talk to him in ten minutes."

"Jack..." she whined, causing him to chuckle.

"I know, luv, but I'll get back to ye."

"I want to go with you."

"Can't. Whelp only wants to talk to me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"He's not a whelp, Jack."

"If you say so."

Elizabeth started to put her clothes back on. Jack looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"I'll be right back, luv."

"Yes, but what if someone else comes to the door. It would be really awkward answering it in my birthday suit."

Jack thought this over for a minute, then nodded. "Aye."

Elizabeth laughed, and stood up, completely dressed.

"I believe I shall go chat with Ginger and Ana Maria. A little girl talk, while you have your man to man talk with Will."

Jack snorted. "Yes, Will's a real man, alright."

"Jack!"

"Only kidding, dearie."

Elizabeth shook her head and left the cabin before Jack. She had a plan. She was going to sneak into the galley before Jack and Will got there and hide under one of the tables. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.


	37. Elizabeth Spies

Hey, all! :) Thanks for the reviews! I'm surprised I have so many! LOL. The story will be coming to a close soon. I'm making it like 40 chapters and that'll be it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and I know that my chapters can be kind of short, but hey, it's better than nothing, am I right? Well, I'll shut up now. Hehehehe.

Elizabeth was cramped. The table she was hiding under wasn't very roomy. Her knees are pulled up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. She just had to know what Will wanted to talk to Jack about. Did it concern her? Was it about the Heart? What could possibly be on Will's mind? She heard the door open and footsteps walking in. This was it. What was Will going to say to Jack?

"Jack, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Will hesitated, and nervously rubbed his hands together. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"It's about... Ginger."

"Ginger?"

Under the table, Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at this. What did Will want to know about Ginger?

"Yes. I was just wondering, is she... is she... seeing anyone?"

"You mean, does she have a dearly beloved?"

Will looked embarrassed. He had spent a little bit of time with Ginger after leaving the Flying Dutchman, and he started to like her a little bit. She was attractive, she was a kind woman, she was brave. Plus, maybe pursuing a relationship with Ginger would get him over his feelings for Elizabeth.

"I like her, Jack. I really do. And..."

"You want to try to win her heart? Gotten over Miss Swann, have ye?"

"Not completely. I just figured I should move on. Elizabeth loves you. I'm happy for you two. I really am. I just-"

"Aye, I see. No, she's not involved with anyone. Go talk to her. Don' wait with this one."

"Thank you, Jack."

"No problem, mate."

Will turned to leave, but then stopped himself.

"One more thing, Jack. Norrington told me he wants to stab the heart of Davy Jones. I think you should let him. He can be trusted. Together, we'll get the heart, Norrington will become the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman, and free my father. Then, together the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman will destroy Cutler Beckett once and for all."

Jack nodded his head. "I might. I just need a little bit more time. I don't really know if I can trust him. He hates pirates, Will."

"So did I at one point. I didn't know that there were good pirates as well. I thought them all bad. You, Gibbs, Cotton, Anamaria, Marty, and Ginger have all proven otherwise. I'm a pirate now. As well as Elizabeth. We're the good pirates."

Jack just stood there staring at Will, then he added, "Don't forget old Bootstrap."

Will laughed at this. "Yes, and my father."

He walked outside and shut the door leaving Jack in the galley. Jack scratched his head, and walked over and sat in a chair of the table that Elizabeth was hiding under.

"You can come out now, luv."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "How did you know I was here?"

Jack laughed at this. "I know you, Lizzie. I knew the second you said you were going to be with Ana and Ginger that you planned on sneaking in here."

Elizabeth crawled out from under the table and took a seat in the chair next to Jack.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Nay, luv. You're a pirate. I prob'ly would've done the same thing you did. You should be happy to know that young William is trying to find love with another."

"Yes, I hope it works out for them. I really do. And Jack, listen, you really should have James stab the heart. I've known James since I was twelve. If Will can learn to get along with pirates, then James can as well."

Jack nodded his head, took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"All right, luv, the former Commodore may stab the heart."

"Really?"

"Aye. Soon all of this will be over and we can sail wherever we want to with no more complications."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Jack."

"And I you, Lizzie."


	38. Interrupted Again

Ginger walked around on deck, watching the crew work. She smiled as she watched them. It was a beautiful day. Everything seemed to be going good. Now that she was out of Singapore, she had no intentions on returning there. What could Sao Feng do? Kill her? She was immortal! She could go anywhere she wanted to, she was free. Free as a bird. Like Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann. Ginger chuckled at this. Their last names were Sparrow and Swann, and they were free. Her last name was Collins. Not exactly a bird name, but she liked it. She looked up and smiled as she saw Will Turner approach her. He was a handsome lad, there was no doubt about that. Long, wavy black hair, and dark brown eyes. Not as dark as Jack's. Nobody's was as dark as Jack's. Jack's were like dark chocolate. They were beautiful eyes, but she found Will Turner's eyes to be even more beautiful for some strange reason. She liked him the second she saw him.

"Hi, Ginger."

"Hello, Mr. Turner."

"Oh, call me Will, please."

Ginger couldn't help but smile at how shy he seemed when he said that. The shy type. She liked that. Sao Feng certainly wasn't shy. He was too open. There was nothing wrong with being open, but he was way too open. Literally. He would just say whatever came to his mind at that exact second. If it was something he wanted to get off his chest, she would understand, but all the man did was talk. She had no desire to know about how he polished his "sword."

"Listen, Ginger, I was wondering, um, are you... um... that is to say... is there anyone on board this ship that you might be interested in... romantically?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is."

Will's eyes looked sad when she said that. Of course there was. But who? Probably the former Commodore James Norrington. He was a handsome man.

"Why so sad, Will? The person I speak of is you."

Will's head jerked up at this, causing her to stifle a laugh. Him? She was interested in him? There was hope?

"I..."

"Shh."

Ginger leaned into him slowly, and pressed her lips against his. Will closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Ginger's waste. She had her hands on his shoulders. This was Will's first kiss. He never would have thought in a thousand years that his first kiss would be on a pirate ship. They broke apart, however, when they heard whistles and laughter from the other crewmembers. Ginger laughed along with them, and Will's face turned at least four shades of red.

The moment was broken however, when a ship appeared on the horizon. Anamaria was looking through a spy glass.

"Colors?" Gibbs asked her.

"There are none."

Gibbs frantically began shouting orders to the crew as he ran below deck to find Jack.

Jack and Elizabeth were still in the mess hall. They had their arms around each other and were kissing and moaning.

"Mmm, you tase good, Lizzie."

"And what do I... (kiss) taste like?"

"Like oranges... (kiss) an'... vanilla... How 'bout me?"

"(kiss) Rum. The sea. (kiss) Freedom."

Gibbs came bursting through the door and paused. Jack and Elizabeth quickly pulled away from each other. Jack sighed. How many times were they to be interrupted? Could a pirate and his lady not have any privacy?

"Sorry to disturb you two, but... a ship's approaching. No colors."

Both Jack and Elizabeth quickly followed Gibbs out of the mess hall. Who could is possibly be now?


	39. A Trade

"Well, if it isn't Lord Buckett... Beckett," Jack said sarcastically as The Endeavor was getting closer to the Black Pearl. It just figured, didn't it? He and Lizzie were back together, he was free of his debt from Davy Jones, and it looked like young William was starting up a relationship with Ginger. As usual, someone had to spoil everything. Why was it when ever he had a chance at happiness, something always had to happen? He does the right thing by freeing those slaves from Beckett and then gets his ship sunk, and is branded a pirate. Then he gets his ship stolen by that no good Hector Barbossa. He finally gets it back after ten years, and wins Elizabeth's heart. Then Bootstrap shows up to remind him of his debt. The Kraken comes after him, and then he loses his Lizzie to the Flying Dutchman, manages to get her back safely, and then Will shows up saying that Beckett wants his compass. Davy Jones comes back and Will volunteers himself to be taken so that he won't take Elizabeth again. He and Lizzie get into a fight, and, finally, make up. Now here's Cutler Beckett. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing next to Beckett being forced to stand next to him, by Beckett's wingman, Mr. Mercer. It was Elizabeth's father, Governor Weatherby Swann. He no longer adorned the powdery wig, and his hands were in shackles.

"Father!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Silence!"

They all looked at Beckett. He had an ugly sneer on his face. Everything about that man was ugly. Inside and out.

"I knew I couldn't rely upon Turner. So I decided to come and find the Pearl myself. Sparrow, all I ask for is the compass. You give me the compass, in exchange, I will release Miss Swann's father in your custody, and you will all be free."

Jack smirked at this. Elizabeth looked relieved. Only Beckett didn't know that Davy Jones had his heart back.

"All right, ye've got yourself a deal. Release the Governor, an' the compass shall be yours."

"No, first you give me the compass, and then I will release him."

"Alright."

Jack reached for his compass but it wasn't at his belt. Where did it go? Oh, that's right. Will had it. He turned to Will, who nodded and dropped a longboat into the water.

"Will, be careful."

Will looked into Ginger's beautiful eyes. She looked worried for him.

"Don't worry, Ginger. Me and the Governor will be right back."

She nodded her head and watched as Will climbed down the ladder and into the boat and started rowing towards the Endeavor. He was getting closer, and a ladder was dropped from the Empress for Will to climb up.

The crew of the Black Pearl all watched in nervous silence as Will climbed aboard the Endeavor. Once Will was on board, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Jack's compass, handing it to Beckett. Beckett slowly examined the compass, then turned to Mercer and nodded. Mr. Mercer took the key to the shackles out of his pocket and unshackled the Governor.

"You are free to go."

Will and the Governor climbed down the ladder and into the longboat and started rowing back towards the Black Pearl. Elizabeth watched nervously. She wouldn't feel better until they were both back on the ship safely.

Governor Swann climbed up the ladder first, followed by Will. Elizabeth ran to embrace her father. It had been days since she seen him last, and she missed him so much. They had a lot to talk about. Without another word or glance, the Endeavor started to sail away from the Pearl.

"Father, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. No harm, no foul. Except for the marks caused by the shackles."

Elizabeth nodded her head and turned to Jack who looked a little sad. He knew that the Governor probably hated him for stealing his daughter away from him.

"Jack, may I go and speak with my father alone in our cabin?"

"Sure, luv. I'll be waiting."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth took her father's hand and they walked below deck to her and Jack's cabin.

"So where are you going to go from here, Will?"

Will turned to Ginger who was staring at the horizon with a frown on her face. He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Anywhere you go."

Ginger looked at him. She looked really serious.

"What if I decided to stay aboard the Black Pearl?"

"Then I'll stay on the Pearl."

"What if I wanted to go back to Singapore?"

"Then it's Singapore. Like I said, Ginger, I don't care. I just- want to be with you."

He put his hand on her cheek. This action made her smile.

"I want to go wherever you want to go, Will."

Will leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I want to stay here on the Pearl, with you. With our friends."

"Me too."


	40. Father and Daughter

Governor Swann and Elizabeth were sitting quietly in the cabin. They were very happy and relieved that the other was all right. So many thoughts were going through both their minds. Never in his wildest dreams would Weatherby Swann predict that his only child would run off with a pirate. He didn't hate Jack, but he didn't trust him, either. After all, this was the same pirate who had wrapped a pair of manacles around his daughter's neck, and threatened her at gun point. What exactly happened between his daughter and the pirate while they were marooned together on that deserted island? Was there something Elizabeth was not telling him? He had a feeling deep down that she was in love with William Turner, but that was not the case. She had loved Will only as a friend, but loved Jack Sparrow romantically. All he ever wanted was for Elizabeth to be happy, and he had hoped that had she not married James Norrington, she would at least settle down with someone like Will Turner. Will may not have had a lot of money, but he was a gentleman, and he had a sense of propriety. Will had proved how much he loved Elizabeth when he sprung Sparrow from jail in order to sail after the Black Pearl and get Elizabeth back. At first, Governor Swann was apalled that young Will had aligned himself with pirates, but after having time to think he realized why exactly, he had agreed to sail with pirates. He did it in order to save Elizabeth. When Elizabeth was locked in one of the cabins aboard the Dauntless, Governor Swann had decided to tell his daughter that she had made a wise decision in agreeing to marry James Norrington, but he was also going to tell her that she shouldn't marry him if she didn't truly love him. He was going to tell her that she should tell Will about how she feels. Then he found out it wasn't Will she wanted. It was Jack Sparrow. If that no-good scallywag had hurt his daughter in anyway...

"I missed you, Father."

Governor Swann was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked towards his daughter. He wasn't used to seeing her in men's clothes. Sure, she wore trousers when they came to rescue Will from the cursed pirates, but that was different.

"I missed you too, Elizabeth. Very much."

"I'm so sorry for leaving like that. But... Jack..."

Governor Swann nodded his head sadly.

"I know, Elizabeth. You're a brave woman. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Once upon a time, I had thought that you would be happy with James Norrington. I always knew that he fancied you, and I thought that you probably cared for him as well. I thought it a perfect match. Him a Commodore, you, a Governor's daughter. It fit. Then I realized that it wasn't James you loved. I thought you loved Will Turner. Then it turns out, you didn't love him either, but instead the man you loved was Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth was going to say "Captain", but decided not to. She felt sorry for her father. He was a good man and was always concerned about her well being. Governor Swann had hated pirates because he was raised that way. He hated them even more after they attacked Port Royal and kidnapped his daughter. He had been worried sick about her, and couldn't eat or sleep for days. When they finally found her safe and sound, he was so relieved that he just wanted to grab his daughter by the hand and run far away where no evil pirate would find them.

"Does he make you happy, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. Very much. I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Very much."

"Who would have ever thought that a pirate such as Jack Sparrow would fall in love?"

Elizabeth wanted to tell him that he had been in love once before, but she had no right. That was Jack's past, and she had no right to reveal it to anyone unless Jack agreed.

"Have you... I mean, that is to say... Has he...? Forced you..."

She shook her head no, and then sighed sadly. She wanted to be honest with him and she knew that he would probably not like what she was about to say.

"No, he has not forced me to do anything against my will. But... yes, I have bedded him."

Governor Swann didn't look sad or disappointed, to Elizabeth's surprise.

"I see."

"I'm not sorry I did, either. I love him. I would only give myself to the man whom I truly love."

Governor Swann nodded his head and gave her a small smile.

"I understand, Elizabeth. You know, when I look at you, I see your mother. You are the spitting image. You have her eyes, her hair, her free spirit... her big heart."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. She had missed her mother so much. After her mother passed away, her father had decided to move them both away from England and start afresh.

"Will you forgive me for leaving without saying good-bye?"

Governor Swann wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulder and kissed her on top of her head.

"Of course. I love you, and I only want you to be happy."

She hugged him back. Suddenly, Elizabeth had a thought.

"Where will you go from here? Back to Port Royal?"

"I don't know. Definitely not Port Royal. I am going to resign. Cutler Beckett is a horrible man and the thought of working with him makes my skin crawl."

Elizabeth chuckled at this. He made her skin crawl, too. Governor Swann smiled and stroked her hair.

"I wonder whatever happened to James Norrington."

Elizabeth lifted her head off her father's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"You are not going to believe what I'm about to tell you..."


	41. Will and Ginger

Hey all! :) Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews!

Will and Ginger sat in the galley eating their dinner. Everybody else had already eaten and left, leaving the two alone. Will didn't think he would ever find someone else whom he fancied more than Elizabeth, but he was obviously wrong. Ginger was a real catch, indeed. She was beautiful, smart, and had a fiery spirit. Her hair was a gorgeous silk black, and her eyes were almost as dark as Jack's. Except he didn't find Jack's eyes lovely. Ginger's eyes were lovely. He had wondered where she got the name Ginger? She certainly didn't look like a Ginger. He decided to ask her.

"Ginger, I was wondering, why is that your name? I mean, it's a beautiful name, I just- you don't look like a Ginger."

She smiled at him and sat her glass of water down next to her plate of meat. Mr. Cotton was really a good cook aboard the Pearl.

"Well, Will, Ginger was not me birth name. My real name is Jane Stewart. I ran away from home when I was but fifteen, and changed my name to Ginger. I didn't want my family to find me. They were horrible people, William. Horrible. They never paid me any attention. I was their only child, and they didn't want children. I cannot tell you how many times I've overheard them saying that they wished they could have gotten rid of me before I was born. They have even told me to my face that I was a mistake. They would act like we were the perfect family whenever guests came by for dinner, and for the Christmas holiday, but, when they left, it was "Go to your room, we don't want to see you." I tried so hard. I tried to be the perfect daughter. I got all A's in school, I even learned to cook when I was twelve, to impress my parents, and cooked them a dinner of roast and potatoes. They had said it tasted fine, but that was it. I would wash dishes, help the servants, make presents for them on their birthdays, on their anniversaries, at Christmas time, etc. I didn't even get one gift or one Happy Birthday or Merry Christmas out of them. I had enough by the time I was fifteen, and sneaked onto a ship and it sailed directly to Singapore where I met Sao Feng. Quite an arse he was, but he treated me like I was the Queen. He was always giving me presents. Yes, he bossed me around like he did everybody, but he never threatened me or ignored me. I met Jack when he came to Singapore. Sao never liked Jack. The feeling was definitely mutual. Me and Jack were like brother and sister. He never tried to bed me. He didn't look at me that way. Every time he came to Singapore, he would come and see me, and I would spend time with him. I wanted to go with him aboard his ship, but I knew that I couldn't do that to Sao Feng. After all he had done for me. Before Jack had showed up to take me to help him rescue Elizabeth, Sao had proposed marriage to me. I told him that I couldn't, that I was sorry, that I didn't see him that way. He got angry. He didn't hurt me, but there was practically steam coming out of his ears. Now that I'm aboard the Pearl with you, Jack, Elizabeth, and my new friends, I have no intentions of returning to Singapore."

Will picked up Ginger's hand and gently kissed it. Poor girl. She had been through so much. They all had. Ginger wiped at her eyes and took a drink of her water, and cleared her throat.

"Now, Will, I want you to tell me about you. We're a couple now, I just told you about me, now I want to know about you. How did you meet Jack and Elizabeth?"

Will smiled and moved into the chair next to Ginger and put his arm around her.

"Well, for starters, my father was a pirate. Of course you know that now. Bootstrap Bill Turner. I hardly knew him. I was just a young boy. My mother, Mary, God rest her soul, always told me that he was a merchant sailor. That he obeyed the law and was a good man. I would see him every once in a while. He brought me presents. This dagger that I have in my pocket is one of the things he brought me. The other was a piece of Aztec gold. I would wear it around my neck, always. After my mother passed away, I was around twelve when she died, I left, and went to search for my father. The ship that I was on had been attacked by pirates, and I managed to escape. I was floating in the middle of the ocean on a piece of wood. Luckily, I was found and brought aboard a ship called the HMS Dauntless. That's when I met Elizabeth. I remember the first thing she said to me, "It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann." I told her my name, and she told me that she was watching over me. She was like a guardian angel. I was found a home in Port Royal, Jamaica, and me and Elizabeth became friends. She would always call me by my Christian name, but I always called her Miss Swann. She would always try to get me to call her Elizabeth, but I didn't want to be impolite. Especially since her father was the Governor. When I got older, I got a job as a Blacksmith. I practice with swords at least three hours a day. The day I met Jack Sparrow was another day I'll never forget. It was Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony, and he was going to propose to Elizabeth. They weren't together, but he always fancied her. Her corset was too tight, and she fell off the cliff they were standing on and into the water below. Luckily, Jack saw her fall in and dove right in to rescue her. Afterwards, he held her hostage to make his escape, where he ended up hiding out in the shop I work at. I refused to let him leave, because he is a criminal, and he threatened Elizabeth. We ended up having a sword fight, where he cheated, and then pointed his pistol at me. My boss, Mr. Brown woke up, and smashed Jack over the head with a bottle. Commodore Norrington arrested him and put him in the jail of Port Royal. That night, Barbossa, who was Captain of the Black Pearl then, sailed into Port Royal, where two of the pirates kidnapped Elizabeth right from her home. I was knocked out and when I woke up, I had told Norrington that the pirates took Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth sat in the desk chair of the cabin, reading a book. Jack was at the helm. She was standing right next to him, when all of the sudden, she didn't feel well. Her father was speaking with Norrington, and Will was with Ginger. Jack looked at her in concern. She had her hand over her stomach, and her face looked really pale. Jack handed off the wheel to Ana Maria, and asked his Lizzie what was troubling her. She told him that she was fine, it was probably just a bad case of nerves from all they've been through and what they will go through to try and get the heart back. Jack had put the back of his hand to her forehead, no fever, praise the Lord. He told her to go rest in the cabin and he would be in soon. Elizabeth had begged to stay out there with him, but he insisted, and said he would be along shortly. She had nodded and went into their cabin to lay down. Once she managed to feel a little bit better, she decided to find a book to read. Once she selected one, she sat down at Jack's desk and started to read.

Jack walked in and tutted at her.

"I thought I told you to rest, luv."

"I did, Jack. I laid down for a bit, and I started to feel better so decided to read a little before you came in for the night."

"Well, m'here now. Come on, books down, Lizzie."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked over to Jack. He took his coat and effects off, and sat down at the end of their bed to remove his boots.

"Ye had me worried there, dearie. I thought you were coming down with something."

He lay down and patted the space next to him. She climbed in beside him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, like I said, it was probably just nerves. I'm fine."

He kissed the top of her head.

"You've nothing to be worried about. We're going to get that heart back, dear ol' James is going to stab it, we will defeat Beckett and move on with our lives, savvy?"

She nodded her head.

"I hope you're right."

"'Course I am, luv. M' Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm always right."

She chuckled as they drifted off to sleep.


	42. Feeling Sick

Hi, all! :) Thanks for the reviews! I know I said only 40 chapters, but I couldn't cram it all in to just 40 chapters. I thought I could. Oh, well. Enjoy!

The next morning, Elizabeth was feeling sick again. When she awoke, she saw that Jack's side of the bed was empty. He must be out on deck doing his duties. As she sat up in bed, a wave of nausea took over. She quickly reached under the bed and pulled out the chamber pot, and vomited into it. After she emptied her stomach, she took the pot to the window and dumped its contents out and then sat it down. She would clean it when she felt better. Her stomach was full of butterflies. It must have been something she ate. No, that couldn't be it. Mr. Cotton was a great cook, actually better than some of the servants that used to cook for her and her father. As she lay back down in bed, and covered up, Jack walked in with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning, luv."

His smile disappeared when he saw her pale face. He walked over to her and stroked her hair.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"I'm ill. Remember last evening when my stomach was bothering me? It's even worse this morning. I just threw up into the chamber pot."

Jack placed the back of his hand to her forehead. It was nice and cool.

"No fever, so that's good. Want me to get your father?"

"Yes, but I want you to stay with me, too."

"I want to, really, but I'm needed on deck, unfortunately. I must have the dumbest crew in the Caribbean. How hard is it to find the Flying Dutchman? It looks like a bloody crocodile!"

Elizabeth snickered at this. They weren't stupid, they just depended a lot on Jack, as did she. He took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her palm.

"Want me to bring you something to settle your stomach?"

She nodded her head slowly. He nodded back, and got up, walking towards the door.

"Wait, Jack! No rum."

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Never mind, don't answer that."

He left the cabin and Elizabeth, put her arm over her forehead. She was still a little nauseous, but not that bad. Hopefully, it was just nerves and nothing serious. She had heard that people can make themselves sick if they worry too much, and Elizabeth was worrying a lot lately. About everybody. Jack, her father, James, Ginger, Will, Mr. Gibbs, Ana Maria, etc. Everybody she loved. They were all her family, and they were all going to find the most evil vile man. The cruel Davy Jones. He, Cutler Beckett, and the late Barbossa, were pure evil. They all wanted her Jack dead, and she would be damned if that happened. Over her dead body.

Jack returned carrying a tray with a cup of warm tea, and a saucer with some toast on it and sat it in front of her.

"There you are, luv. Mr. Cotton fixed this for ye."

"Tell him I said thank you."

Elizabeth took a sip of her tea, and a small bite of her toast.

"I'll go get your da."

"All right. Thank you, Jack."

He kissed the top of her head.

"You're welcome, love."

Once James became the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman, he would rule the seven seas for eternity. One day on land every ten years. His curse would be broken in ten years time if he had his true love waiting for him, but he didn't have a true love anymore. His true love ran off with the dashing Captain Jack Sparrow. He scoffed at that. Never would he think of putting dashing and Jack Sparrow in the same sentence. He really didn't mind only being able to step on land once every decade. Being the ruler of the seas, he would have a purpose. After losing his position as Commodore, he felt like he had nothing. The woman he loved had loved someone else, and he lost his job. How low had he sunk? But he would much rather serve on a pirate ship than work for that no good scum, Cutler Beckett. James had only been doing his job when he was Commodore, and he wanted to protect citizens. Cutler Beckett on the other hand, wanted to murder because he enjoyed it. He could care less about anybody but himself, and his puppet, Mr. Mercer. James had actually made a few friends aboard the Black Pearl. He was already friends with Elizabeth, and Governor Swann. He considered Will a friend. Mr. Gibbs had been civil to him. James didn't hate Jack. As a matter of fact, he could say that he never did hate Jack. He didn't like him, but he never hated him. Hate was such a strong, ugly word, and he never liked using it. Right now, James, dare he say it, was actually starting to grow fond of the pirate captain. He had been watching Jack with Elizabeth the past few days and saw how caring and attentive he was to her. It wasn't in a pirate's nature to love, was it?

Elizabeth obviously had something special, because he, Will, and Jack had all wanted her. Loved her with all their hearts. In the end, Jack had been the one to win her honor. But, what sort of man wouldn't want her? She was beautiful, and graceful, and smart, and brave. James sighed and took a drink of rum. Yes, he had aquired a taste for the vile drink. It actually tasted better than wine. He looked over and saw Will holding hands with Ginger. They were talking and laughing. Well, Mr. Turner has moved on. Why couldn't he? Maybe he wasn't meant to be involved romantically with anyone. He shrugged his shoulders. Oh, well. He didn't have time for romance right now, anyway. Right now, his main goal was getting the heart of Davy Jones and stabbing it.


	43. The Proposal

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry for the late update, but I don't want to rush through. It's almost done, actually. Enjoy! :)

Jack sat at his desk and watched as Elizabeth slept. He was starting to really worry about her. She still had no fever, which was a blessing, but he couldn't help worrying. Seeing the person closest to you suffer was the worst possible pain he could ever imagine. What if-? No, no that couldn't be it. Surely not. She wasn't pregnant. It was just a virus that would go away after getting plenty of rest. Lizzie would need her strength when they ran into Davy Jones. Hopefully she would recover before then. As he sat there lost in thought, a soft voice said "Worried about me?"

Jack jumped and saw Elizabeth sitting up in bed with a bright smile on her face. He quickly ran over to her side.

"How are you-?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Much better, actually. My stomach feels fine, and I'm well rested, and ready to get up and go outside on deck."

Jack was hesitant. He was glad she was feeling better, but he didn't want her overdoing anything. She was the worried look on his face, and put her palm on his cheek.

"Relax, my love. I am perfectly fine."

He nodded as she got up out of bed and began to dress herself. Jack decided to ask her. Maybe she knew but wasn't ready to tell him, or maybe she didn't even know.

"Love?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"Where's my shirt?"

Jack walked over to the cabinet and pulled out Elizabeth's shirt and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

He cleared his throat.

"Um, are you-? Do you think maybe- You- I-We-"

Elizabeth was amused by this. She started to chuckle.

"What, Jack?"

"Do you think maybe your illness was due to the fact that you might be- expecting?"

"Expecting? Expecting what?"

Jack gave her a look that said "You know."

She thought for a minute, and her eyes widened. Could it be? Could she be with child? She had missed her period, and it made her a little nervous, but she figured her cycle was probably changing.

"I-I don't know, Jack. I am late- you know, but I thought it could be because my cycle is changing."

Jack nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright, love, we'll make a little detour to Tortuga and get you to a midwife. I know the perfect one, too. Her name be Silvia. Don' worry, haven't bedded her, she's just a friend."

Elizabeth nodded her head, and smiled, but then frowned. Was Jack happy? She couldn't tell. His expression didn't show any emotion. No happiness, or sadness, or anger, or anything.

"Jack? What if it's true? Would you be happy? I know we weren't quite ready, but-"

"Lizzie..." Jack took her by the arm and sat her on the edge of the bed, and then put his arms firmly on her shoulders. He had a few things he wanted to get off his chest. He had to let Elizabeth know how he truly felt.

"Lizzie... I-I want ye to know, that I had been planning this for a while, and that you being pregnant has nothing to do with it. I love you. I know I told you I didn't know if we would ever get married, but, you have tamed this wild pirate's heart. I don' believe you need a piece of paper to prove your love, but- I know that deep down, you would like to get married. You're already living on a ship for me, so I thought I would do something for you. Your father is here. Your closest friends, everybody. I had planned on asking you this, but you became ill before I could. Would you do me the honor of being my wife? And before you answer, I just want you to know, that yes, I will be the happiest man indeed if you are expecting."

He let go of her shoulders, reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, black box, handing it to her.

"It belonged to me mother."

She opened the box and saw a lovely silver ring with a green emerald on it. It wasn't the most expensive ring, but it was beautiful. More beautiful than any ring she had ever seen.

"Yes, Jack, I will marry you. And I love you, too."

Jack smiled and bent down giving Elizabeth a passionate kiss. After breaking apart for air, he took the ring and slipped it on her ring finger.

"Where would you like to have the wedding, love?"

"On the deck of this very ship of course."

"Done! Good thing we're going to Tortuga. I have a friend who's a clergyman, an' he will do the ceremony."

This was great! Elizabeth was so happy! Sure, they had Davy Jones to worry about, but they would deal with that later. Right now all that was on her mind was her upcoming wedding to the man she loved, and the possibility of having a baby with him.


	44. A New Captain

Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone had a Happy Easter! :)

Before Jack or Elizabeth could tell the crew the good news they came across a ship. It was completely wrecked. There were only a few surviving crewmembers. Jack gulped when he saw a body with its face sucked off. The Kraken. Not good. The thought of that beast's teeth and horrible breath gave Jack nightmares. Elizabeth clutched onto Jack's sleeve, nervously.

The Flying Dutchman appeared out of the water. It was dark now, so the Dutchman didn't notice the Pearl. This was their chance to get the Heart. Gibbs lowered a longboat for James Norrington. Before James got into the boat, Elizabeth ran up to him.

"James!"

He looked at her, sadly.

"Good luck."

She hugged him. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. Governor. Mr. Turner. Ginger. Mr. Gibbs. Captain Sparrow. Everyone."

With that, he climbed down the ladder and into the longboat, and rowed towards the Dutchman. He was going to get that Heart.

In the Captain's Cabin of the Flying Dutchman, sat Tia Dalma. She was a witch, and magically appeared on board the ship. Davy Jones and the rest of his crew were outside on deck. Jones wasn't doing his duty. He would either force the people who were supposed to go on the Other Side to become one of his servants for one hundred years or go straight to the Locker. It wasn't right. She knew Calypso, and after many years, she was going to set things right. Calypso was her sister. Tia Dalma chose to come onto the Dutchman, because she knew this would be the night that someone would stab the Heart. Someone from the Black Pearl would come aboard, and end Jones's reign of terror once and for all. The Chest was sitting in front of her on the Captain's table. She didn't need a key to open it. Hearing footsteps, she quickly hid behind Davy's organ. In walked James Norrington. Could it be? Would he be the one to do it? She appeared in front of him causing him to jump.

"How did you manage to get in here without being noticed?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked first, James Norrington."

He arched an eyebrow in confusion. How did she know his name?

"I uh, Bootstrap Bill Turner saw me. Young Will Turner's father, and distracted Jones and the crew while I snuck in here."

Tia smiled. "Good man. Now to answer your question, I am a witch. My name is Tia Dalma. Calypso's sister. She was Davy's love many years ago. But I have no time to tell the whole story. Here."

She handed him a large knife.

"Kill him."

James nodded and took the knife from her. She snapped her fingers and the Chest opened magically. James looked inside and saw the beating heart. Determined, he raised the knife high above his head. Suddenly, the door opened and in came in Davy Jones himself.

"What the-"

Before anything else could be said, James quickly brought the knife down and stabbed the heart. Davy Jones howled in pain, and walked backwards clutching his chest and fell into the sea below, dead.

The rest of the crew saw their Captain go into the water with confused facial expressions. They turned and saw Tia Dalma standing next to James, with a large smile on her face.

"Davy Jones is dead. You are all free."

The crew suddenly started to return to human form. Bootstrap Bill no longer had the large starfish on his cheek, or the barnacles. Tia's smile faded when she turned to James.

"James, we have to cut out your heart and put it into the Chest."

James nodded in understanding. He handed the knife to Tia. She followed him into the Cabin to do the deed.

On board the Pearl, Elizabeth was shivering. She didn't know what happened and she was worried about James. What if he had been captured? Killed? Locked in the brig? Thrown overboard into the Locker? Ana Maria saw the look on Elizabeth's face and went to comfort her friend.

"He'll be alright, Elizabeth. He's tough. A true pirate at heart."

Elizabeth gave a small smile. The crew jumped in surprise when Tia Dalma suddenly appeared in front of them with a large smile on her face.

"Davy Jones is dead. James Norrington is now officially the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. The ship has a purpose now."

Everyone, especially Elizabeth, smiled in relief.

"Together 'ze Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman will destroy the East India Trading Company ship, The Endeavor."

The pirates all cheered. Things were really looking up. Will walked up to Tia with a determined look on his face.

"My father?"

"He is no longer bound to the Dutchman, he can move on to the Other Side or he can be First Mate to Norrington. Captain Norrington gave him that choice. Bootstrap decided to stay."

Will was really relieved to hear all of this wonderful news. Now all they had to do was get rid of Beckett and everything would be perfect.


	45. Planning

Thanks for the reviews! I hope everybody had a great Mother's Day! :)

"Gather 'round! Everybody gather 'round! Me an' Lizzie have an announcement to make!"

The crew all gathered around to listen to both Jack and Elizabeth. They had just saw James Norrington, the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman sail away. Now all they had to do was find Beckett and end his reign of terror. Elizabeth smiled as she clutched Jack's hand. Governor Swann had a feeling what the announcement was going to be. Even though he wasn't too fond of the idea of his daughter marrying a pirate, he would be happy for her because he loved her, and her happiness was the most important thing in the world to him.

"I 'ave asked Lizzie to marry me and she said yes!"

The crew all cheered upon hearing this. They loved weddings! There could be rum, cake, rum, dancing, music, and more rum! Mr. Gibbs, and the rest of the crew had become really close to Elizabeth and couldn't think of a woman better for their fair Captain. Elizabeth decided to speak up now after everybody calmed down.

"That's not all. Me and Jack are expecting a child. I'm pregnant."

Everyone cheered again, except for Governor Swann who looked hurt. He knew that Elizabeth already gave up her virginity, but was this the only reason she and Jack were getting married? Because she was expecting? Did he ask her only because he found out? He would have to get Jack alone and ask him about it. Hopefully, he had the answer he wanted to hear.

"And we will be sailing to Tortuga for Lizzie here to see a midwife. Lovely woman by the name of Silvia. We will be married right here on the Black Pearl. I also happen to know somebody who will perform the ceremony. Also, Ginger, Ana Maria, I request you take Lizzie to one of the shops and help her pick out a wedding dress. Doesn't have to be too fancy. Whatever she likes, she shall have."

With that, Jack reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some gold coins, handing them to Elizabeth.

"This should be enough for a dress. I will take care o' everything else. Oh, yes, I also recommend some new shoes to get with said dress. I will handle the flowers and the marriage certificate. What is your favorite flower, luv? Whatever it is, I will be sure you get it."

Elizabeth thought about this for a minute. She loved all kinds of flowers, and never really thought of a favorite. Finally, she decided.

"I love yellow daisies."

"Then yellow daisies it shall be, dove."

Jack took Lizzie by the hand, ordered the rest of the crew to get back to work, and headed for their cabin. Governor Swann wanted to talk to Jack in private, and decided to do it now.

"Captain Sparrow? Might I have a word? Alone?"

Jack looked puzzled. So did Elizabeth. What could Governor Swann possibly want?

"Please, it will only take a moment."

Jack nodded and Elizabeth went to stand by the rail and look at the water as her father and her future husband headed into their cabin.

"Captain Sparrow, please don't take this the wrong way, it's just that I love my daughter and I want what's best for her. I had a feeling you were about to tell me as well as the crew that you were engaged, and I was fine with that, but then you told me Elizabeth was pregnant. Tell me, are you marrying her because you want to or because she's with child?"

Jack sighed at this. He was a little hurt by Governor Swann's question, but deep down he understood. She was his daughter after all, and only wanted her to be happy.

"I may be a pirate, sir, but I am truly and madly an' deeply in love with your daughter. I had planned on proposing to her before I found out she was carrying my baby. I swear to you, that I will never hurt her, and I will take care of her as well as our child until my dying days."

Governor Swann nodded at this. That was all he wanted and needed to know.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow."

Jack nodded, and before anything else could be said, there was an urgent knock at the door.

"What is it?"

The door opened. It was Gibbs.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but we've come across the Endeavor!"

"Oh, bugger."

Governor Swann looked at Jack and said, "My sentiments exactly."


	46. Help From Norrington

Hey, everyone! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They really mean a lot to me! :) I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Only two more after this one! :)

Cutler Beckett stood on the Endeavor, looking through a spyglass. Some how, some way, Captain Jack Sparrow had tricked him again. The Heart of Davy Jones was no longer at Isla Cruces. It took Beckett and his crew a while to find the Island, because deep down, controlling the seas wasn't what Beckett truly desired. What he desired most of all, was seeing Captain Jack Sparrow hang. By sheer luck, they had managed to find Isla Cruces, but were not able to locate the Heart. He would kill them all. One by one. He would save Sparrow for last, so he wouldn't haven't to worry about any body coming to his aid. Not even the love of his pathetic life, Elizabeth Swann. She would be the one to die right before Jack, but first, Jack would watch, helpless, as Beckett had his way with her. It was true, that Beckett hated almost everyone, but Jack was the one person whom he would like to send to hell himself. Mr. Mercer walked up to him.

"Orders, sir?"

"Kill them all. Except for Sparrow and Swann. Those two are mine."

Mercer smiled at this. He was just as cruel and evil as his boss.

"What? Jack, you can't be serious!"

"Lizzie, listen to me. You're with child. It's dangerous. I know you're a brave and strong woman, but you can't fight this battle. Not while you're pregnant. Please, luv, just go barricade yourself in me cabin with your father. After the fight is over-"

"But, Jack. It's your baby, too! What if something were to happen to you? What then? The baby would be fatherless."

"I swear to you, darling, nothing is going to happen to me. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, after all."

"You may be, but Jack, your luck is not going to last forever. Someday, it will run out. I'm not ready for that day to come. It might me today!"

Jack looked at her, both hurt and annoyed.

"Listen, Elizabeth, I 'ave no plans of dying any time soon. I might not even die in battle. I could die from an illness. Who knows when or if that could be? Plus, what sort of Captain would I be if I barricaded meself from battle like a scared little rabbit? I only want you to barricade yourself because you're carrying me baby. I know that you could handle yourself. I have faith in ye, but there's still a chance you could lose the baby. However, it's obvious ye don' have faith in me."

"Jack, of course I do! It's just that-"

He put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"'M sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know you do, just please- do this for me, luv."

The look on his face nearly broke her heart. But deep down, she knew he was right. She was pregnant, and he was the Captain. Before heading off towards their cabin with her father, she pulled Jack down towards her and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you. Be careful."

He smiled and mouthed "Love you, too," as he watched her head for the cabin.

Will sat on a stool, sharpening a sword. Ginger sat next to him.

"Too bad Captain Norrington's not here. The Endeavor wouldn't stand a chance with both The Black Pearl and The Flying Dutchman."

"I agree, Will. But the Black Pearl is a fast ship, a strong ship. She has survived battles a lot worse than the one we're about to encounter."

"True."

They both stood up, and he kissed her.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Everyone aboard the Pearl was preparing for battle, when they heard Beckett's voice.

"That won't be necessary. There's no need for a battle. Sparrow, the Heart of Davy Jones was not at Isla Cruces. Where is it?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Ah."

Jack smirked at this. So did the rest of the crew. Beckett was worried now.

"WHAT?"

"Good ol' James Norrington was nice enough to stab the heart of Jones and become the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman. I've no idea where his heart is. M' afraid I can't help you. Not unless you use me compass again."

Beckett reached into his pocket and pulled out Jack's compass.

"Permission for me to come aboard. My crew will stay on the Endeavor."

"I don't know, I really don't like filth on my ship."

"Really? It seems you would like filth, seeing as how Elizabeth Swann is on your ship."

The Black Pearl crew looked at Jack. They could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Jack was always calm, cool and collected when it came to insults about him, but when it came to someone close to him, he could turn really dangerous really quick.

"Permission granted."

The crew of the Endeavor lowered a longboat into the water, and the Black Pearl crew lowered a ladder so Beckett could climb up. Once Beckett was aboard the Pearl, he tossed Jack the compass.

"Take it. It was no good, anyway. Sparrow, I was going to have my crew kill all of your crew, but I changed my mind. All I want is for you and the lovely Miss Swann, to join me aboard the Endeavor and lead me to find the Flying Dutchman, so I can find the heart of James Norrington."

Jack laughed at this.

"I told ye, mate. I know ye hate me, an' believe me, I hate you too, and I know you don't trust me, but I dunno wear the Dutchman is, nor where Norrington has hidden his bloody heart. It could be buried somewhere in Madagascar for all I know."

Before Beckett could reply, blood started to spurt from his mouth. Jack recoiled, surprised by this. What just happened? The entire crew cringed as they saw a large sword coming up through Beckett's mouth. Beckett fell to the ground, dead as a hammer. They all gasped in shock, when they saw Captain Norrington standing there. He was the one who killed Beckett.

"How the hell did you get here?" Gibbs asked, wide eyed.

Norrington shrugged. "Sea turtles, mate. Plus, I'm the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, remember?"

At that point, the Flying Dutchman appeared out of nowhere. Norrington smiled, and magically appeared on the deck of the Dutchman, next to Bootstrap. The Endeavor was sandwiched between both the Pearl and Dutchman.

"Fire."

On the Black Pearl, Jack gave the order to fire as well. Cannons hit the Endeavor. They weren't prepared!

"What now?" asked Lt. Gillete.

Mercer didn't know what to do!

"Um- abandon ship!"

Most of the EITC members were able to jump off the ship, but most of them were killed, by being hit by cannons and gun shots. Mercer was one of them.


	47. Getting Ready

Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock! :)

Jack had taken Elizabeth to see the midwife, Silvia, and she had confirmed that Elizabeth was indeed, with child. Elizabeth looked up at Jack, and almost swore she saw his eyes water, but he quickly turned away. She was about a month along. After they left the midwife, Jack told Elizabeth that the crew were going to decorate the Black Pearl really special for their ceremony the following day. Ana Maria and Ginger would go shopping with Elizabeth so that she could buy a dress. Afterwards, he wanted to get a room at one of the inns and ravish her, but she insisted that they have seperate rooms. Jack had pouted, but she promised him that he could do whatever he pleased with her after their wedding in the privacy of their own cabin. This made Jack feel better. He gave her a long kiss and told her that he would see the future Mrs. Sparrow later, and took off for the Faithful Bride. Elizabeth met up with Ginger and Ana Maria. They walked into a dress shop that sold all kinds of dresses. They weren't the kinds of dresses that the women wore in Port Royal, but they were lovely, none the less. After looking around for a few minutes, Elizabeth found the dress she wanted. It was a simple, white dress with long sleeves, and she found a pair of white shoes to go with it. After buying the dress and shoes, they went to another shop, where Elizabeth bought a brand new hairbrush, and a clip so that she could put her hair up in a bun for the ceremony. Jack told her that he would take care of the minister and he would sign both their names on the marriage certificate. He was quite good at forging people's signatures. He would also take care of the bouquet. A bouquet of yellow daisies, her favorite flower and favorite color. After shopping all day, the girls were exhausted and decided to get something to eat at one of the bars [Not the Faithful Bride], and then Elizabeth would go and stay in a room at the inn. Ginger and Ana Maria would go back to the Pearl where they would be helping the rest of the crew set up for the following day.

Governor Swann stood at the rail, looking at the city of Tortuga. He had gotten off the ship for a little while to explore the town, and deep down, found it rather fascinating. He stood there thinking about his daughter and her relationship with Jack Sparrow- sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow. It's like she was always meant to be with Jack from the very beginning. She had a bird's last name, as did he. He was free, but she was trapped. It wasn't just coincidence that Sparrow had been the one to save her from a watery grave and break her free from her corset. Elizabeth had been fascinated with the pirate Captain Sparrow, ever since she was a little girl and Jack was a teenager. Now they were both grown adults, and they had loved each other very much. He did want her to marry Commodore Norrington, because he was a fine man, and would take very good care of his daughter, but he also wanted her to be happy. And if being happy meant being with Jack, then he would be happy, too.

Will walked up and stood next to him.

"You alright, sir?"

"Oh, yes, I'm quite all right, Will. Just thinking about Elizabeth. I only want her to be happy. I hope she is."

Will nodded his head. "I only want her to be happy as well. I know she is. I have to admit, Governor, for a long time, I was in love with her. I even told her so. She was honest with me, and told me that she was sorry but she loved Jack. I told her I understood, and we remain friends. I was a little hurt, but at least I did tell her, and she was honest. I didn't think I would ever get over her, but then I met Ginger, and I've fallen in love with her. I'm happy, and Elizabeth's happy. I know the look of love, and that's the look I always see her giving Jack."

The Governor smiled at Will, and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, Will."

It was the big day. Jack was a bundle of nerves. He stood in his room at the inn, pacing back and forth, ringing his hands. He had the rings taken care of. The marriage certificate. The flowers. The crew was setting the deck of the Black Pearl up for the ceremony. All he and Lizzie had to do was show up. But... what if she changed her mind? Stood him up at the altar? Realized she made a mistake and never should have gotten involved with him? Nonsense. "She loves me," he told himself over and over again. She wasn't Juliet, she was Elizabeth. His Elizabeth. Lizzie. They were getting married, and they were going to have a baby soon. Jack looked the same as always, except he wasn't wearing his usual dark gray coat. Today he was wearing a wine colored coat, and a clean white shirt, and vest. He had a new, clean, red bandana around his head. In a few minutes, Mr. Gibbs would knock on the door and tell him that it was time to head for the ship. He was sweating.

"Uh oh."

Jack quickly reached for the chamber pot and vomited into it. After he was done, he wiped his mouth, and got a drink of water. This was without a doubt, the most nervous he'd ever been. Well, except for when he found out the Kraken was coming after him. There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

Gibbs peeked his head in.

"It's time."

Elizabeth stood, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in a bun, and she was wearing her wedding dress. Ana Maria had brought her the bouquet, and then left to do some finishing touches on the ship. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In walked Governor Swann. He no longer wear his powdered wig. He figured he didn't need it, anyway. It made his head itch like crazy. His eyes started to water when he looked at his daughter.

"You look exactly like your mother did on our wedding day."

She smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"I love you, Father."

"I love you too, Elizabeth. Very much."

Elizabeth had butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know if it was nerves because of her upcoming wedding, or because of the baby. Her eyes widened and she quickly backed up away from her father, and picked up the chamber pot and spilled her guts into it. Her father, a little disgusted, turned away. He was never good at dealing with Elizabeth when she threw up. He could handle colds, and headaches, but he could never handle vomit. After she was done, she got herself a glass of water and then started to laugh.

"You can look now."

He turned around. "I'm sorry, darling, I just-"

"I know."

She patted his cheek. He sighed and held out his arm.

"Well, I guess it's time to go."

"I guess so."

With that, she took his arm and they headed for the Black Pearl.


	48. Surprises For Lizzie

Thanks for the reviews! Well, this is it! :) The final chapter! I hope you all like it! Again, thanks to each and every person who has reviewed! You rock! :)

Jack stood by the altar on the deck of the ship, ringing his hands. Gibbs walked over to Jack and patted his shoulder.

"You all right, lad?"

Jack nodded his head. "'M fine."

Gibbs smiled. "Relax, Jack. Once you see Elizabeth, you will feel one hundred percent better. Every groom is nervous on his wedding day. So is the bride. Well, she will prob'ly be more nervous about the wedding night, but-"

"She's not a virgin, Joshamee."

"Oh, yeah. Well, she's still probably nervous, and she will feel better once she sees you standing here, waitin' on her."

This made Jack feel a little better. He had snuck into a few weddings and he had seen how nervous both the bride and groom were, but saw how much happier and relaxed they seemed when they saw the other. Gibbs gave Jack another pat and went to sit back down in his chair. The deck was covered in different flowers, of all colors. Since Elizabeth's favorite flower was yellow daisies, he decided to purchase that for her bouquet, and there would be daisies all over the Pearl, but of different colors. She had told him that she wouldn't want the same color as her bouquet. So Jack had gotten a variety of white, pink, red, blue, orange, and purple. Mr. Cotton would be playing the piano that was brought up from the cargo hold. It had been down there for many years, but after dusting it off a bit, the crew had carried it out to the deck. Cotton would play Here Comes the Bride. Jack looked down the isle, when the music started to play. He held his breath, and then let it go when he saw Elizabeth, a lovely vision in white, accompanied by her father. Both their faces lit up at the sight of the other. The Governor had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. His only child was about to be married. It was one of the happiest days of his life. Both Jack and the Governor had a special surprise for Elizabeth after the ceremony. The previous night, Jack had come back aboard the Pearl and requested to speak with the Governor. He had asked Governor Swann to retire his position as the Governor of Port Royal, and to stay on the ship with them, and his future grandchild. At first, the Governor had thought of telling Jack no, he was going back to Port Royal right after the wedding, but then thought about it some more. He really didn't have any desire to go back and be Governor. Anymore. He agreed and told Jack from now on, not to call him Governor or Mr. Swann, but to call him Weatherby.

"Who gives this bride away?"

Weatherby Swann cleared his throat, and calmly said "I do."

He gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down with the rest of the guests. Jack reached out, took Elizabeth's hand, and pulled her towards him. They didn't take their eyes off each other the entire time the Minister was reading his words. After each "I do," the Minister said, "I now pronounce you pirate and pirate lass," causing the entire deck to chuckle. After the kiss, Elizabeth through her bouquet, and Ginger was the one to catch it. She winked at Will, who gave her a big smile.

Jack was anxious to take his new bride into their cabin, for he had more than one surprise for her. He had all kinds of surprises for her, she would feel like a little girl on Christmas morning. After drinking a lot of rum, and doing a lot of dancing, and after Jack and Elizabeth cut the wedding cake that Ana Maria made from scratch, Governor Swann held up his glass of rum and asked for everybody's attention. Jack smirked, knowing what was coming up, and he couldn't wait to see the look of happiness on Elizabeth's face when she found out.

"Everybody, I have an important announcement to make! Elizabeth, darling, my pride and joy, I have a special surprise for you. This is not just from me, it was actually Jack's idea. I am retiring as Governor of Port Royal, and I want to ship on the Black Pearl with all of you, and with my future grandchild. In a strange way, you've all become part of my family, and I've seen how happy Elizabeth is, and I know that you're not all bad, and well, I would like to stay, and you can all call me Weatherby."

Everyone cheered their approval, and Elizabeth ran up to him, giving him a big hug. It was starting to get dark outside, and Jack really wanted to take her into the cabin to show her her other surprises.

"Thank you, Father!"

"Don't just thank me, Elizabeth, thank your husband."

Elizabeth turned around and ran straight into Jack's arms. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Thank you, Jack! Thank you so much!"

"Don' mention it, luv. He's a good man, and I know deep down that he wanted to stay and that you wanted him to stay as well."

He set her down, but kept his hands on her waste. She placed her hands on his chest.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Lizzie. But... that's not the only surprise for ye. Come with me."

He took her hand and led her towards their cabin. After unlocking the door, he picked her up and carried her across the threshold. Before he put her down, he whispered in her ear, "There's other surprises, dearie," and he nibbled on her ear, causing her to shiver.

Jack sat her down and her eyes widened. The floor was covered in red rose petals, as was the bed, and there was a table and two chairs in the middle of the room with two plates and food on them, and the room was lit up with candles.

"It's beautiful, Jack."

"Another one of me ideas." He pulled her chair out for her, and she sat down, and he sat in the other chair across from her. She knew that Mr. Cotton had prepared the meal. He was a great cook, and of course, Ana Maria had baked them their wedding cake.

"Dig in, darling."

Elizabeth picked up her fork and started to eat. As expected, the food tasted wonderful.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart. For everything. For asking my father to stay. For the private dinner in our cabin, for my ring, for our future child, and thank you... for you."

He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"You are quite welcome, dove. You deserve it."

She smiled, and squeezed his hand, then looked a little sad.

"S' the matter, Lizzie?"

"I didn't get you anything."

Jack laughed this off.

"Yes, ye did, luv. You gave me you, you're giving me a child. Who knows where I'd be right now if it weren't for you! I was scared of Jones and the Kraken, I will admit, but you helped me through it. I thank you for that."

This made her feel better. He always knew the right thing to say to make her smile. After they finished their meal, Jack stood up from his chair, walked over to Elizabeth, and helped her up. He then walked over to the cabin door and locked it, so that they would not be disturbed, but the crew knew better, he just wanted to be safe than sorry.

"I still owe you, Lizzie. Remember, how ye made me feel when you handcuffed me to the bed."

Elizabeth blushed. What exactly did this man, her husband, and love of her life have in store for her? Jack smirked, walked over to her, turned her around, and started to unzip her dress. As he did, he started to plant soft kisses on her back, and shoulder blades, causing goosebumps to form. She needed him. Wanted him. Bad. But he was going to torture her. Give her a taste of her own medicine. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a silk handkerchief.

"Don't turn around," he whispered in her ear. He then wrapped the handkerchief around her eyes, using it for a blindfold. He finally got her dress, and undergarments off. She was standing there, stark naked, with a blindfold around her eyes. He guided her towards one of the chairs and sat her down in it. He remembered where she kept the handcuffs and went to the drawer to retrieve them. Elizabeth sat there, waiting. Wondering where he was and what he was up to. It excited her. She had the urge to pull the blindfold off and pounce on him, but knew that that wouldn't be fair. He walked back over and she felt him, pulling her hands back, and handcuffing her to the chair.

"Almost done, Lizzie."

He pulled out another handkerchief, and used it to tie her feet. Jack stripped from his clothing, and stood naked before her, but she didn't know that, since she was blindfolded. He started to run two of his fingers slowly up her leg, causing her to shiver and buck in the chair.

"Jack... please..."

He smirked. He loved it when she begged. Jack ran his tongue slowly along her center. She felt like she was going to convulse. Jack picked up a bottle of rum, and started to drip some of it onto her neck, causing her to shiver.

"That better be rum."

Jack laughed. "It is, darling. It is."

He started to suckle the drink from her neck. It felt so good to her. After teasing her for a few more minutes, Jack whispered, "Ready?"

She nodded her head, anxiously. Jack untied her feet, unhandcuffed her, and took the blindfold off. Before she could do anything he picked her up and carried her towards the bed, where they made love all night long.

1 YEAR LATER

Elizabeth stood by the rail, her back facing the ocean, as she watched her husband steer the ship, holding onto his little girl, Lily. Lily was a daddy's girl, there was no doubt about that. She had her daddy's eyes, but her mummy's nose and cheeks. Weatherby Swann stood next to her, watching this scene as well. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that Elizabeth would marry a notorious pirate and have a child with him. Life sure was funny sometimes.

"Say it, crumpet. Say it again. Say savvy."

Lily giggled and and said "Savvy."

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's me girl."

THE END

Well, there you have it! It's finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for every single review! :) I'm not really a huge Elizabeth fan since she left Jack to die, but I decided to start a fic in the middle of the first movie where she was likable, and have her fall in love with Jack instead of Will. Anyway, again, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
